


东方快车谋杀案

by papanano



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 原稿还没来得及修，CP27出个小料绝对不窗！窗了就在那天打死我！
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

章一

没有什么比赶凌晨的火车更让人烦恼的了，杨威利缩着脖子有一搭没一搭地想着，这种天气即使戴着羊绒围巾也依旧觉得寒风刺骨，哪怕尤里安的红茶也不能驱散这股寒意。他坐在餐车右边最靠门口的座位上，将自己裹成一团眯着眼睛打量着来去匆匆的旅客，以这个时间、这种天气来看，本次旅程的参与者好像有些过于多了。  
侦探先生的目光忍不住朝他斜对角瞟了两眼，在四号台的位置坐着一位三四十岁的中年人，与其他乘客相比这位先生只是看起来更为消瘦一些，不过他脚边的那条狗倒是非常让人在意。当然并不是说杨威利先生讨厌动物，而是在几分钟之前，就在他正准备稍微打个盹的时候发生了一场小小的争执，显然住在他隔壁的那位先生不能接受三号包厢里有一只宠物。  
“你必须让他搬走！”那位先生咄咄逼人地冲着红发的列车员抱怨，“一条狗？天哪你们居然允许这种东西与人生活在一起？”  
“那是一条辅助犬，先生。”列车员好脾气地笑了一下，“奥贝斯坦先生在上车前提供了犬类乘坐交通工具所需要的所有证明，而且那条狗经过严格的训练，并不会伤人，至于您要求奥贝斯坦先生搬离三号包厢，很抱歉我们暂时无法做到，豪华包厢已经满员，您没有权利让奥贝斯坦先生搬去一等舱。”  
“那我也不允许有一只畜生住在我隔壁。”  
这场争执没持续多久就以马林道夫小姐挺身而出告一段落，这位美丽干练的小姐将自己的十二号房让给了三号房的宠物学家。虽然因此她没法继续与自己的主人比邻而居，但这一高尚的行为获得了在场其他人的一致赞扬。  
“我总觉得有点奇怪。”侦探先生朝自己的助手看了一眼，打了个哈欠道，“马林道夫小姐也好、宠物学家先生也好、还有刚才路过的侯爵夫人和她的情人，总有一点让人觉得不太对劲的地方。”  
是侯爵夫人的情人那过于冷酷的眼神？还是侯爵夫人偶尔露出的惆怅苦笑？可能还有宠物学家不断在调整的眼镜、亦有可能是秘书小姐的那份过于圆滑？他想着想着，靠在窗边慢慢睡着了。  
再醒过来的时候，差不多过了三个小时，餐车里客人已经换了一批，马林道夫小姐的座位上现在坐着一个大洋彼岸漂洋过海而来的汽车销售商正对着另一位看着像是个干练律师的先生侃侃而谈，他们从最新的汽车发动机开始说起，一直说到了火花塞的替换方法。而另一边宠物学家曾经坐过的位置上则坐着一位让人惊叹的先生。  
是的，即使侦探觉得自己在遣词用句方面还略有几分才华，在面对对方的时候也一时找不到更为合适的形容词。  
那是一个极为英俊的年轻人，略有一点卷曲的金色头发披在肩上，即使只看到对方的侧脸也依旧觉得他如同古希腊的雕像一样，是神明对人类容貌的最完美塑造，他端端正正地坐在那里，不过须臾，列车员便走了过来。  
“伯爵先生，晚上要看星星吗？”  
这听起来是一句非常正常的问题——这条线路曾经是很多热爱观星的游客们喜欢的路线，但杨威利却没来由地感觉那两个人是认识的。  
伯爵没在餐车里呆多久，他离开之后医生和一位补习老师占据了餐车的后半部分，他俩高谈阔论，最终在一个数学观点上产生了争议，一直聊到了晚上的饭点，红发的列车员不得不跑了两次帮他们拿来了足够的信纸，让他们能够继续计算下去。  
当然侦探先生也并非无所事事，在差不多下午两点，他美美地睡了一个午觉终于感觉略微精神了一些之后，隔壁包厢的先生突然找上了门，“我听说过你，你是那个挺有名气的侦探，所以我想要雇佣你。”  
“名气这种事情我并不在意，况且我已经退休了。”单就年龄而论这句话放在侦探身上好像有些好笑，但众所周知，杨威利并不是那种热衷于名利的人，也素来对金钱不放在心上，事实上尤里安一直对此很有感慨，如果不是作为助手的他管理事务所的所有金钱往来开支，这位侦探说不定会将所有的钱统统拿去买书。  
对方显然不了解他的品性，以至于在第一遍拒绝的时候还以为是对费用有所不满，“我可以给你一个很高的价格，是你平时委托费用的五倍！”  
“不，事实上我对此并没有什么兴趣，况且我们在疾驰的火车上，如果你真的对自己的人身安全有所疑虑的话，可以考虑在下一站报警，还是说……你认为凶手就在火车上？”  
对方的表情一下子带上了几分犹疑，“是的，虽然已经很多年没见了，但我觉得仿佛看到了某个熟人，当然如果他要我的命的话，也并不是什么奇怪的事情。”  
这话的说法很有意思，杨威利略微提起了点兴趣，“那请问……你做了什么让对方即使相隔很多年也依旧想要你的命呢？”他打量着眼前这位之前态度还相当跋扈的先生的着装——并没有明显的品牌标志，但衣襟和袖口的设计却非常独到，从纽扣附近的缝合方法来看那应该是某个定制店铺里的杰作，价格不菲、耗时漫长。就如同大部分绅士喜欢用衣着标榜自己的品味一样，裁缝大师也喜欢用客人的身份来体现自己的技术，所以眼前这位的身份必定极为特殊，“我一向不喜欢接不知道身份来历的人的委托，如果你想让我保护你在火车上这段时间的安全，那能否先坦诚地告知一下您的姓名？”  
“十倍！然后你什么都不要问。”  
“不，我说了我已经退休了。”  
“我收到了一张恐吓信，而我不想过上成天提心吊胆的日子。”他沉默了几秒从外套的内袋里掏出了张长方形的纸条，那上面罪魁祸首四个字被红笔蓝笔黑笔图成歪歪扭扭的样子，有些笔画距离很大，有些则凑得非常紧密，红笔的部分有些是左手写出来的——从落笔的角度和轻重就能看出来；蓝笔的部分像是个帕金森病人的表演，线条歪歪扭扭抖得不成样子；而穿插在中间的黑色笔迹像是由一支非常粗的钢笔所书写，如同一把利刃将那些字眼划得四分五裂。  
“这件事情很好解决，报警，或者告诉我谁那样恨你。”  
“……”对方沉默了，他像是又花了若干分钟去仔细思考一样，最终叹了口气缓缓离开了杨威利的包厢。  
“为什么不接受这份委托？”尤里安好奇地看向他人生道路上的引路人，“就因为他什么都不说吗？”  
“因为他亏心，事实上这世上最让人讨厌的案件就是复仇，在我破获的很多案件中，每次看到受害人变成加害人的时候，总是很让人唏嘘的，当然有些仇恨非常小却被放得很大，但我觉得这个人身上背负的可不是什么借钱之类的小摩擦，而是一条人命……或者几条人命，若是那样，他自然是不敢去对任何一个警察自首的。”  
“那也不能看着他就这样被人杀死吧？”  
“不不不，尤里安，如果他真的在火车上看到了他的仇人，该怎么解决问题，他早就应该心里有数了，毕竟宽恕的前提是认识到自己犯的罪过。”


	2. Chapter 2

在经历过下午那场小插曲之后，即使杨威利不想在意，也会情不自禁地被“受害者”的情绪所影响，以至于整个晚饭时间他看向周围所有人，仿佛每个人脸上都写着“嫌疑犯”。  
“你确定不和我睡在同一个包厢吗？”邻近十点，侦探先生靠在沙发上看向自己的助手，“虽然的确有些拥挤，但也并不是完全挤不下两个人哦。”  
“不用了，万一邻居先生遇上了什么不好的事情，我可不能做妨碍你前进的障碍物，”少年人微微一笑端着茶杯刚刚踏出门就听到左边响起了一连串的铃声，先是与希尔德小姐交换房间的奥贝斯坦先生——他想要给自己的宠物狗一小碟牛奶；然后是玛格妲蕾娜.冯.维斯特帕列侯爵夫人，这位夫人想要一小杯葡萄酒；她的情人罗严塔尔先生则表示房间里的火柴没有了。  
一时之间红发的列车员忙进忙出，不断地在整个车厢里进进出出，杨威利送走了尤里安，少年人将和医生梅克林格先生住在同一个包厢里，只要不谈论有关数学的话题，那位先生倒可以算是风度翩翩、才华横溢。在指针走向12点的时候，侦探先生已经昏昏欲睡了，他翻了个身，就隐隐约约又听到了左边呼叫铃响起的声音。  
这一次，列车员回应的速度略微慢了几秒，大概是顾虑到左右包厢乘客都睡了的关系，吉尔菲艾斯先生的声音轻柔得不可思议，“先生，请问需要什么帮助？”隔壁沉默了几秒，兴许是隔着门板的关系，杨威利只勉勉强强地听到了若干个不清不楚的字眼，没什么大事、一个噩梦之类的词汇随着列车员带着轻笑的问安声再一次消失在了寂静的车厢中。  
看起来不太像有大事的样子，侦探翻了个身，睡熟了。  
但这一觉只持续了一个多小时，侯爵夫人的房间就响起了一连串迅猛的铃声，杨威利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就听到那位夫人一连串急促、又带着几分惊慌失措的声音，“有个人，刚才我房间里有个人。”  
“这是不可能的夫人，我们在火车上。”  
“不，我看到了，有一个黑影，他刚才站在我身边！”  
“可我没有见到任何人进出过您的房间。”  
侯爵夫人和列车员这种车轱辘似的对话又持续了几分钟，最终因为没有任何证据而告一段落，那位女士不得不重新退回了房间，就在侦探以为一切都能平静下来的时候，隔壁突然传出了一声惨叫。  
这一下几乎整个头等舱的人都醒来。  
杨威利探出头，他住在第一间包厢，即使走道上的光线颇为昏暗也能勉强在摇曳的灯光下看清楚其他人的脸庞，在探出头来的那些人里只有那位英俊得宛如雕塑的外交官先生没有参与其中。  
“先生！先生请问你怎么了？”红发的列车员再一次敲响了隔壁房间的门，杨威利靠在墙上能勉勉强强地听到仿佛有谁从床上站起来的声音，“没事。”对方的声音听起来有些虚弱，仿佛是大梦初醒的样子，“我做了个噩梦，太可怕了……”  
“好的先生，祝你晚安。”  
列车员关掉了灯、其他看客们也一个个退回了自己的房间，杨威利皱着眉头也重新躺回到床上，他觉得有那么一丁点不太对劲，却又一时说不出什么，毕竟没有任何人死在这里。他胡思乱想着白天那位先生告诉他的情报，其他乘客的身影又一个个地在他眼前飘过，就这样逐渐进入了梦乡。

早上醒来的时候杨威利忍不住打了个激灵，冷风呼啸着从窗户缝隙中扎进了睡衣的缝隙里，让他瞬间清醒了过来。  
火车并没有前进，它静静地停在铁轨上，放眼望去前前后后全都是白皑皑的雪，以这样的深度来看，要继续前进至少需要十几个小时，如果前方车站派铲雪车来的话也至少需要十个小时，对于赶路的人来说这可不是什么好事，但对于侦探先生而言早到一天和晚到一天并没有什么太大的区别，“除了有点冷没什么不好的，”他靠在门口冲着尤里安笑了一下，“昨天晚上睡得好吗？”  
“挺好的，一夜几乎都没有怎么醒过来，医生是位很有才华的人，我们聊了很久的美术，然后不到十一点我就睡着了。”  
“这倒是个少年人应该有的睡眠时间，”杨威利点点头正准备和养子讨论一下接下来十多个小时的安排的时候，隔壁房那位先生的仆人托着盘子走了过来，他是位身材极高的红发先生，比杨威利高出了足足一个头，体格也相当魁梧，光从形象上看，他与男仆这一职位有着极大的差距，但再仔细想想隔壁那位先生可能碰到的事情，请一位保镖扮做男仆也不算是怪事。  
“先生，”男仆敲了敲门，“现在是早上八点半，昨天您让我在这个时间叫醒您。”他停顿了几秒，侧耳倾听了一番又对着杨威利露出了个不好意思的表情，下一次敲门的声音便重了两分，“先生，您醒了吗？”  
又过了五秒，就在他准备第三次抬起手的时候，侦探按住了他，“尤里安，请列车员先生过来，让他开门。”  
“你再说什么呢先生，为什么要列车员过来？”男仆皱着眉头问道，“我并没有觉得有什么不妥的地方。”  
“你家主人平时几点起床？”  
“九点过一刻钟，他喜欢在床上喝一杯咖啡后起来骑十五分钟的马，然后再吃早餐。”  
“以现在火车上的温度他早就应该冷得睡不下去了，”杨威利冷静地说道，眼睛顺势朝男仆身后扫了两眼，伯爵先生的房间看起来没什么动静，倒是秘书小姐小心翼翼地探出了头，“发生什么了？”她轻声问道，“你们在吵架吗？”  
“不，当然没有小姐，我只是担心出了点什么意外。”杨威利给了对方一个安抚的笑容，转眼就看到了希尔德小姐身后的侯爵夫人，那位女士今天换了身装扮，黑色的连衣裙将她紧紧地包裹住——这身打扮不太像是正在旅行，反而严肃得像是要参加一场葬礼，“发生了什么？昨晚我房间里仿佛进来了陌生人，搅和得我一夜没睡。”  
“有生人？您看到了什么？”昨晚的大雪足以覆盖住所有的痕迹，也能让人来去无声，如果真的有什么人——就如同那位先生所说的那样，想要取他性命的话，那么趁着大雪悄然而来再悄然而去是再好不过的选择了。侦探如此琢磨着，便看到匆匆赶来的尤里安和列车员先生。  
“发生什么事了？”吉尔菲艾斯一边掏出钥匙一边问道，“我才离开了不到五分钟。”  
“也许什么事都没发生，不过在刚才来来回回几句话之后，我反倒是确定的确发生了什么，”他没刻意压低嗓音、侯爵夫人的语调也并不算轻，这样一来一回持续两三分钟的对话都没能让里面的人有所反应的话，那就足够证明他的猜测是正确的。  
事实上在房门被吉尔菲艾斯强行打开之后，这份猜测已然转成了现实。  
那个人死了。

要形容一个人像死了一样有很多词汇可以选择，但当这个人真的死了的时候，所有词语顿时变得苍白又无力，能够想到的、能够说出来的只剩下那么简单易懂的一句话而已。  
他死了。  
毫无声息地躺在床铺上。  
车窗半敞着，冷风呼啸而过吹得桌子上的册子呼啦啦作响，杨威利的目光在本子上扫了一圈，最终小心翼翼地掀开了被子的一角。死者的姿势看起来并没有与任何人搏斗过的迹象，他一只手垂在床边，一只手紧紧抓住了睡衣一边的领子，表情居然也并不很痛苦，考虑到他胸口刺入型伤口的深度，如果被害者是清醒的话应该不至于这样宁静地离世。  
那么是被下了药吗？  
他又翻了一下那本还在不断发出噪声的小本子，虽然封面上的家纹让他有些在意，但更让他奇怪的是里面的内容。  
一般来说，像这种有过爵位的乘客——比如现在在门外因为发现尸体而尖叫不断、几乎要晕厥过去的侯爵夫人，都会随身带一本小本子记录一些细碎的事情，有些更为文雅的贵族则会在本子里舞文弄墨一番，这种私人小册子一般会被放在贵妇人的手袋中或者是绅士们的外衣内袋里，而眼前的这一本尺寸比一般男士使用的更为小巧一些，前后的字迹也并不相同。  
前十几页像是一位小姐的烘焙心得，看得出她对甜点很有心得，而后半段字迹就变得凌乱又潦草起来，中间有十几页都是毫无意义的字母，经过仔细的辨认大部分是A，还有少部分是R，看上去像是有人心烦意乱时随手涂抹上去的，但如果仔细考虑这本本子前主人与现主人之间可能存在微妙关系的话，倒是可以将之视为某位夫人的遗物来判断，而这样为女性问题而寻仇的概率便大幅度地提升了。  
“我记得车上有位医生，尤里安，能请你的那位室友现在过来一次吗？”道路要恢复到正常通行的状态至少还需要十个小时，这中间尸体虽然会因为温度的关系缓解腐化速度，却也会因此流逝一部分重要情报，所以即使那位医生身份与立场都不明确，但基于对方的专业性和道德感——若他真是一个医生的话——杨威利更盼望得到一份略微准确一点的尸检报告。  
“我很希望你能给我一些更为详细的信息，”他对着梅克林格先生诚恳地说道，“当然我必须承认，因为现在情况不明，所以本车厢所有人都有嫌疑，当然我们也不能排除有人在昨天晚上列车被迫停下之后悄悄潜入的可能性，而死者到底是怎么死的，只有拜托医生你做出正确的判断了。”  
“但我并不是外科医生！”被赶鸭子上架的梅克林格先生表情非常苦恼，但正如同杨威利所说的那样，这个车厢里没有人比他更专业了，“我只能给你一个大致的时间和大致的情况，至于更精准的死因只有到达目的地交给警方解剖才能确定。”  
“当然，我能理解，非常感谢。”杨威利轻轻和上门，让医生在那狭小的包厢里努力工作，一边靠在旁边的墙上继续研究起了那本小册子，而尤里安则悄悄凑到了他身边，“是外面潜入的人干的吗？”  
“不知道呢，为什么你会这么说？”  
“侯爵夫人在餐车里正喋喋不休地告诉大家，有人在昨天晚上呆在了她的房间里。”  
“其他人是什么表情？”  
“看起来都挺震惊的。”  
“那位外交官先生出现了吗？”  
“出现了，坐在第二张餐桌边喝咖啡，不过从头到尾我没听到他说过任何一个字。”尤里安的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“难道是他干的？”  
杨威利摇了摇头，事实上在他看来这起杀人事件充满了怪异感，有无数违和的、或者说看起来好像过于凑巧的事情恰恰好好地集中在了这列火车上。

医生走出来的时候满手的红色还没能完全擦拭干净，只是他看起来比进去之前更迷茫了，“我觉得这件事情很蹊跷，”梅克林格先生犹犹豫豫地说道，“从表面看，应该是有人用刀子刺穿了死者的心脏，但这样势必会产生大量出血，考虑到被褥的厚度和底下床铺的吸水能力，血液不应该只有那么一丁点才对。”  
杨威利点点头，在刚才他掀起被子的时候就已经发现，伤口的出血量有些过于少了，“你是位优秀的医生，会这样说想必还有别的发现。”  
“一开始我以为是天气的缘故，你知道的，以这位先生房间的状态，窗口敞开着、昨天晚上又是一场大雪，火车的时速，都足以让温度降低到零度一下，血液因此流动缓慢导致出血率降低并不奇怪，但我检查了一下他的酒杯，在剩余的残留液体里我发现了微量安眠药的存在，但那种药物的苦味实在是过于明显了，我无法想象这位死者会在毫无察觉的情况下喝下带有安眠药的酒水，所以对目前这种状况实在是百思不得其解，若是自杀，我无法解释创口的由来，若是他杀，那杯子里的安眠药又让人心生疑惑，当然可能还有其他情况同时发生，毕竟我没能做更为详细的尸检，只能到这一步了。”  
“不不不，医生事实上你的能力让我惊叹，在同等情况下不可能有人比你做得更好了，”杨威利拉着他，一边示意二号车厢来帮忙的列车员快带着医生去仔细清理一下自己，一边又陷入了沉思，“显然安眠药是他自己吃下去的。”侦探先生掏出自己的笔记本，写了一笔，尤里安露出了非常不解的表情，“也有可能是谁悄无声息地下了药，然后他没有察觉就喝下去了？”  
“那药太苦了，而死去的F先生却有一条灵敏的舌头，”这点在昨天午餐时他就已经发现了，当时放在他面前的那碗牛肉清汤，厨子少放了一点盐，大部分人没讲这个当一回事，但F先生却非常认真地要求将汤退回去重做一份，“他虽然隐姓埋名、藏头露尾，但有很多事情是刻在骨子里无法被时间所抹消掉的，”杨威利再一次走进凶案现场，从行李架上取下了对方随身携带的一个小包——大部分行李应该都在仆人身边，跟在他身边的绝对是最为重要的身份文件，“嚯，我猜得没错，这个徽记……我知道他是谁了。”  
“黄金树家族最后的传人、流亡的皇帝、佛瑞德李希四世，尤里安你应该听说过在几年之前，被革命党推翻了的传承长达五百多年的那个家族，我本来以为他死在了那次内乱中，没想到居然隐姓埋名出现在了这列列车上。”那个王朝从开始到结束，整个家族里都充满了各式各样的狂人，在杨威利的书房里，也有无数历史学家对这个王朝的各种品评和讨论著作，只是这位侦探从来没有想过自己居然会以这样一种形式与它产生交集。  
如果死者真的是佛瑞德李希四世的话，那目前还活跃着的改革派、本身与高登巴姆王朝有仇的形形色色的势力、再加上这位“陛下”众所周知的、毫不节俭的生活作风所产生的矛盾，足以让想要他项上人头的嫌疑犯名单堆成一座高山，可以说这位先生是杨威利从业以来经手过的最棘手的被害者了。  
“我真的想退休啊！”他忍不住发出了这样的感慨，“不过，趁着还有十个小时，我们去听听其他人是怎么说的，就当打发打发时间好了。”  
“首先，我亲爱的尤里安，让那位红发的乘务员先生当第一位陈述人好了，然后请那位到现在都没说过几个字的伯爵先生排在他后面，剩下的到时候再说。”他慢悠悠地坐在餐车最前面一块特地为他辟出来的工作场地，目光在所有乘客身上一一扫过，带着点玩味的笑意看向了宠物专家身边的那条小狗。


	3. Chapter 3

这位名叫齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯的列车员先生作为首位问询对象已经坐在了侦探先生面前，从事发时间、行动方便程度来考虑的话，列车员理应是最有嫌疑的那一个。他有充分的作案时间、能够几乎不引起任何人怀疑地靠近受害人的包厢、还拥有车厢里每个房间的备用钥匙，若是换成哪个蹩脚的警察的话恐怕会完全不动脑子地将嫌疑人的帽子扣在他身上，但在杨威利看来这种理论都是站不住脚的。列车员如果有心要谋害一位乘客的话，完全可以充分利用火车上所有不对外开放的设备，而不需要大费周章地在半夜冒着被左邻右舍客人发现的危险用备用钥匙开门。不过若作为谋杀案的助手，他倒是有极大的嫌疑。  
“在开始自我介绍之前，我有个问题想要知道，如果方便的话，请务必告诉我，”杨威利朝对方的鞋子上看了一眼，那是双非常普通的皮鞋，虽然看起来有些老旧，但依旧能够看出被当事人极为精心地保养过，“你从军过吗？”  
红发的列车员愣了一下，侦探可以非常明显地看出对方眼里一闪而过的犹豫和竭尽全力却依旧无法控制朝旁边看了一眼的小动作。  
其他乘客都应该在餐车的后方或者在自己的包厢里，在之前，杨威利曾经认真地嘱咐过尤里安，让他尽可能地控制餐车内的人数——这样无论他和“嫌疑人”发生何种对话都能尽可能地将声音压制到其他人不太能听清楚的程度，这样既能够防止那群先生小姐们串供也能让接下来的问询工作不至于被情绪激动的客人们毁了。  
“如果您是指正式从军的话，回答是否定的，但在十多岁时我曾就读过军校。”  
“那为什么没有继续当兵？军校出身的话应该在晋升道路上比其他人更顺畅不是吗？”  
“我只是个普通人，家世普通、父母也从事着与军队毫无关碍的工作，军校虽然说是所有人都能考，但毫无背景的人要在里面取得什么成绩却是非常艰难的。”列车员带着笑意说道，他看起来非常坦诚，也并没有避讳自己的这段人生经历，“不过您是怎么看出来的？我已经离开军校许多年了，照理来说应该没有什么痕迹留在身上才对。”  
“不，事实上痕迹很多，举个例子，打从我见到你的第一眼起，我就觉得你的站姿十分挺拔，这并不是一般乘务公司能够培训出来的；然后是你的鞋，它在内侧磨损的程度比较严重，想必是你情不自禁地立正时双脚靠拢久而久之所产生的划痕。”杨威利笑了一下，并没有继续他的推论，反而就此作出了一个小小的总结，“因为这两点，我才觉得你和军队有些缘分。”  
“久闻大名，即使是我们这种职业也偶尔会在聊天时说起报纸上登载过的您的种种轶事，前段时间媒体大篇幅报道过的几起连环杀人案也都是我们聊天时的谈资，能够这样近距离地看到推理真是让人惊讶，看起来军校的生涯在我的人生中并没有完全被抹灭。”这个年轻人笑起来很容易让人产生亲近感，事实上在侦探先生看来他倒是拟定的嫌疑犯中，嫌疑成分最少的一个。  
“好吧，吉尔菲艾斯先生，谈谈昨天晚上十二点到今天早上六点之间这个车厢里到底发生了些什么，如果可以事无巨细、精确到几点几分的话那就更好不过了。”  
“好的先生，如果以十二点为准的话，在差不多十二点过五分的时候死者曾经按过一次铃。”  
“不错，那时候我并没有完全睡着。”  
“接下来我在六号包厢和同僚们闲聊了接近二十分钟，回来后直到侯爵夫人按铃期间什么都没有发生过。”  
“侯爵夫人按铃是几点？”  
“一点十五，我看过表。”  
“侯爵夫人说自己的房间进了陌生人？”  
“是的，但这是不可能的事情，我在侯爵夫人的房间里仔细看过，并没有人。”  
“她说了不少话。”  
“是的，最后罗严塔尔先生出面安抚了她，这中间差不多持续了二十分钟，然后就是死者的房间爆发出了一声尖叫，那时候您也走出来过。”  
“对，但那时候我已经困极了，请问大概是几点？”  
“离两点还差五分钟。”  
“你敲了门，但没有进去。”  
“是的，死者在门后说自己只是做了个噩梦，于是我就没有推门。”  
“不错这个我也看到了，虽然当时声音很轻，但他的确是这样说的，那么接下来呢？在我们都回到房间后，你又在哪里？”  
“在车厢的最后，我的座位上，大概趴着睡了两个小时，希尔德小姐出来过一次。”  
“哦？她出来做什么？”  
“她请我给她一杯水，我给她了，然后她就回到了自己的房间，直到您说的早上六点，整个车厢里没有任何动静。”  
“没有人出来？你很确定？”  
“是的，因为希尔德小姐出来后我就再也没有睡过，所以我非常确定，而六点半左右侯爵夫人是第一个醒过来的，她告诉我她一晚上没有睡好，然后是奥贝斯坦先生、米达麦亚先生、希尔德小姐依次……”  
“那位外交官先生是几点出来的？”  
“抱歉，他我并没有注意到，早上七八点左右几乎所有人都出了门，可能我忽略了他。”  
杨威利点了点头，在本子上记了两笔，这才笑道，“你给我提供了非常有用的线索，如果可以的话，能让外交官先生进来吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯点了点头，侦探看着他站起来、看着他一步一步朝餐车的后方走去，而就在他迈开步子的同时，那位面容俊美的伯爵突然抬起了头。  
真有意思，杨威利忍不住想。  
两个面容端丽的男性站在一起的确美得如同一幅画一样，尤里安走过来的时候，就看到侦探先生一手托着腮帮子若有所思地看着远方，“您在想什么？”  
“我在好奇一件事情，”侦探换了个姿势继续趴在桌子上说道，“你不觉得这一车厢的人长相都相当不错吗？相比之下，我就显得普通多了。”  
“这倒是，”尤里安非常中肯的点点头，即使他再怎么崇拜自己的监护人，也不可能在眼前这幕盛景前闭眼瞎吹，外交官先生和列车员先生自不用说，侯爵夫人也是极有风韵的美人，他们三个人或坐或站在最前排，怎么看都像是美丽的风景，“不过您也并不差啊。”  
“这可真是太抬举我了，我认为我最多只能算普通的英俊而已。”侦探揉了揉少年人的脑袋，再转过身时已经是正襟危坐，事实上在他看来，在面对那位外交官先生的时候，所有人都会情不自禁地表现出自己最好、最精神的一面。  
“早上好伯爵先生。”他朝自己手头的名单看了一眼，“您这个姓氏倒是非常罕见，恕我直言，这应该并不是您祖传的姓名吧？”  
“是的，”这大概是几天来杨威利第一次听到他说话，侦探先生一直以来自诩在文学方面并不能算一无所知，若他的修辞学没有过关的话，也不会有那么多巧舌如簧、试图辩解的罪犯们被他辩倒从而认罪，若他对声音没有辨别能力的话也不可能在之前从犯人微妙的陈述语气中听出些端倪，事实上在他摊开本子记录整个列车所有人的时候，这位罗严克拉姆伯爵是最让他摸不清底细的。  
首先他有爵位。  
以杨威利多年断案的经验，他早就已经总结出了几个重点，当这群嫌疑犯里有谁身上带有爵位时，案件的进展速度就会变得格外缓慢，而糟糕的是这辆车上有两个有爵位的人，伯爵先生和侯爵夫人；其次在侦探排名的时候，伯爵先生也是最早被拉出来仔细考虑的人，并不是因为他的长相，而是因为他显而易见地隐瞒了一些非常重要的东西。比如说他与列车员之间绝非素昧平生，而其他嫌疑犯看起来也都与他有着千丝万缕的关系。  
譬如，这个车厢里当过兵的人显然数量超标，除了侯爵夫人的的确确是没有过军旅生涯之外，即使是希尔德小姐也会在站姿中偶尔露出些端倪，这让侦探情不自禁地产生了一个非常不妙的联想。  
假如说，他眼前所看到的人，包括伯爵在内，本身就是一个局，那眼前这十三个人，到底哪个才是真正的杀人凶手呢？  
亦或者他们全都是？  
不，侦探立刻打消了这个想法，被害人身上只中了一刀，若说眼前十几个人是早就已经做好的全套的话，那死者也未免走得太过顺利了，他至少应该挨上十多刀，伤口应该看起来乱七八糟，而不是现在那样走得还算安详。  
“我很好奇，伯爵阁下，能否告诉我，您是为什么会搭乘本次列车吗？哦当然，在昨天我不小心听到您和列车员在讨论看星星的问题，你们昨天晚上看成功了吗？”  
“昨天晚上下着大雪，我不喜欢寒冷的环境，所以很早就睡了。”他并没有直面回答杨威利关于星星的问题，只是自顾自地继续说道，“我只是公干出差而已，票是秘书定的，隔壁的死者我并不熟悉，他怎么死的、什么时候死的应该和我们没什么关系。”  
“我们？”  
“是的，我的秘书希尔德小姐和我。”他说到这里，清澈的嗓音突然停顿了一下，又在下一刻重新响起，“的确，我俩无法证明从始至终我们都在房里休息，但同样您也无法证明这一点。”  
有点棘手。杨威利暗想道，他并非没有碰到过像这样的人，事实上在上一个案子里就有不少辩才卓越的先生们因为各种各样的理由试图搅乱他侦查的方向，然而眼前这位伯爵却更让人意外，他像是一把利刃，可以轻描淡写地撕碎来自侦探这边的一切推测，在他面前迂回是毫无意义的，直接进攻恐怕要比诱导性的询问更有用处。  
侦探先生抬起头看向前方，不出所料，列车员先生的目光在这边看了两眼又转向了另一头，其他人的表现则更是有趣，在吉尔菲艾斯被谈话的时候，杨威利依稀还能听到点交谈声，侯爵夫人和希尔德小姐的窃窃私语、米达麦亚先生和罗严塔尔先生也彼此致意过，而现在甚至连宠物专家的那条狗都不叫了。  
“我想您应该已经和其他乘客们讨论过了……或者更准确地说是其他乘客已经告诉过你发生了什么，现在有个问题我非常好奇恳请务必告诉我真相，现在这列车厢里除了侯爵夫人之外有多少人是你带来的，你是因为死者而来的吗？”他并没等伯爵就此问题进行回答，反而自顾自地推理了下去，“我发现了一个微妙的小细节，虽然您几乎不会出现在餐车上，但您在场的时候周围的声音会降低，甚至就如同现在一样，外面安静极了。”  
外交官先生并没有回头，只是微微提了一下嘴角，这个动作被侦探先生当成了一种肯定，让他有了继续说下去的底气了，“吉尔菲艾斯先生上过军校；米达麦亚先生现在还在从军；瓦列先生……恕我直言他虽然是个男仆，但从身形上看肯定也当过兵；罗严塔尔先生看起来像是个花花公子、一个被人包养的小白脸，但从虎口的老茧也能看出，毋庸置疑他也是当过兵的；还有梅克林格先生，他刚才对我说他对外科了解不深，可是等他出来后我重新检查过尸体，他没有动任何不该碰的东西，甚至我没有在遗体上找到在初次接触一具尸体时可能会发生的手足无措而可能会留下的痕迹，所以假如真如他所言他不是个外科医生，那这么多验尸的经验从何而来呢？于是我在想他会不会是一位军医；最后让我产生怀疑的是奥贝斯坦先生的那条狗，它看到您的时候摇了摇尾巴，显然它认识您不是吗？”  
杨威利深吸了一口气，完全没发现尤里安看向他时一脸崇拜的样子，只专心致志地和眼前这位伯爵先生进行一对一的较量，此时此刻他已经非常确定本次事件是一个局，只是莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆伯爵是布局的人还是局里的棋子，还需要他本人说个明白。  
“这个车厢里除了死者总共就十五个人，现在已经确定至少有一半是与您有关，于是，请问到底是谁杀了那位流亡的皇帝陛下。”  
在大部分情况下这样缜密的推理已经足够构成间接证据来证明伯爵先生嫌疑甚重，但却不足以成为定罪的证据，事实上仔细想想整个案件有许多说不通的地方，首先伯爵先生本人出现在这里的就是本案最不合理的地方。  
“明明是在同一辆车上，两位却从来没有在同一时间出现在同一个地方，而现在后面在场的大部分人却都和那位陛下见过面，如果真有心要取他性命的话，完全没有必要出现这么多双方都很熟悉的面孔。”佛瑞德李希四世在位时期的私生活新闻相当多，女色、违禁药物、酗酒，即使是铁打的身体也经不起如此的摧残，在与他面对面坐在一起的时候，杨威利便已经发现那位先生身患多种疾病——肺、肝……可能还有胆囊和胰腺都存在一定程度的问题，像这样一个千疮百孔的身体，即使罗严克拉姆伯爵不动手，他也活不了多久，“所以我在想，本次事件应该与政治没有关系。”  
“很有趣的推理，不过正如之前所说的那样，我的确并不是因为他才乘这辆火车的。”伯爵浅浅地笑了一下，兴许是眉眼在那瞬间柔和下来的缘故，他身上那凌厉的气势顿时退散了不少，尤里安这才发现自己的呼吸有了声音，大概是因为他不自在的样子实在是太过明显了，站在门边的维斯特帕列侯爵夫人忍不住笑了起来。  
那是位非常优雅的女士，杨威利听说过她的种种风流韵事，不过在这方面女性总比男性要吃亏一些，明明佛瑞德李希四世荤素不忌、情人数量至少上百、引发了更多的事件但报纸的目光却永远都紧紧盯着这位夫人与她的七个情人。  
“侯爵夫人，如果你不介意的话，能否在后面稍等片刻，我和伯爵聊完之后再向您请教。”这可是个麻烦的女人，并不是说侦探对于这位夫人的私生活有所抵触，而是当一个女人能够周旋在七个男人之间还能确保所有关系稳固又平静，本身便已经说明当事人叫人赞叹的处事态度及手腕了。  
那位小姐笑了一下，即使她已经有了些年纪但举手投足的风韵却让人极为难忘，那种融合了少女的娇俏与少妇的成熟大方，再加上她本人一直以来身居高位自然而然带出的高贵气质让尤里安一下子红了脸，未经人事的少年缩在保护人身后却又情不自禁地偷偷打量对方。  
“要看就大大方方地看嘛，像你这样年纪的孩子正是应该多欣赏欣赏美丽事物的时候，”侯爵夫人笑道，“可惜我上了年纪，不然倒是很乐意和你这样有趣的少年人坐在一起吃点甜品。”她的目光里带着点善意的戏谑，“在这辆火车上，你、我、希尔德小姐都是异类，你是这里唯一尚未成人的孩子，我和希尔德小姐是唯二的女性，当然，我知道孩子的好奇心比什么都旺盛，不过死人的事情一点意思都没有，这位伯爵又是再严肃不过、满脑子只有战略的傻子，坐在他对面有什么意思，快过来，我们让厨房做点甜甜的饮料，等会也好让你给你的监护人先生带一杯回来，从早上到刚才，他还什么都没喝过呢。”  
她说话的样子宛如一股春风顷刻间吹散了餐车里的寒气，也瞬间打消了弥漫在伯爵与侦探之间的针锋相对，杨威利愣了一下，最终苦笑着毫无办法地推了推尤里安，“我的确是非常喜欢和一点即通的聪明人相处，不过在这种时候，面前都是聪明人就让我很难办啊，夫人您也好、罗严克拉姆伯爵也好，就不能有一个表现得坦诚一些吗？”  
“啊呀！”侯爵夫人展开扇子将大部分情绪统统收敛在了黑色的刺绣花边之后，她歪着头，鬓角上插着的白色贝母山茶花发饰最终没能经受住主人这样的晃荡“啪嗒”一声掉在了地上，那明显精雕细琢的小玩意儿先是磕到了桌角，然后在空中翻了两圈最终在地上滑了一小段距离停在了罗严克拉姆伯爵的脚边。  
杨威利看着那位年轻的伯爵先是弯下腰做出了捡的动作，却在摸到了什么之后脸色迅速变化了一下，但再等他抬起头的时候，那一丁点震惊就统统被隐藏得严严实实，让人差一点以为自己刚才是看错了什么。  
好吧，又是个不愿意明说的谜题，侦探琢磨了一下，最终合上本子端端正正地看向了伯爵，“既然您不愿意明说，侯爵夫人又准备去喝点热茶，当然我也承认整个餐车实在是太冷了，能麻烦您将奥贝斯坦先生叫进来吗？我对他和那条狗都很感兴趣。”  
“当然，没问题。”金发的伯爵点了点头，杨威利看着他跟在维斯特帕列侯爵夫人走了出去，从这个角度他自然不可能看到莱因哈特的表情但只要看列车员先生在他俩目光接触的那一刹那略微皱起的眉头，侦探就觉得有些事情兴许他还没能弄清楚，但伯爵已经有了自己的判断。


	4. Chapter 4

如果没有那条小狗的话，奥贝斯坦先生兴许会被人当成是罗马尼亚的吸血鬼，毕竟他身材消瘦、面无血色、双眼偶尔会闪烁着微妙的红色光芒——后者的存在让侦探先生愣了一下，“这是义眼吗？”  
义眼和假肢作为正常的医用临床康复辅助物品，对于其他国家的人来说，因为意外而不得不安装它们属于非常正常的事情，但考虑到那位先生的国籍，反而就成了一件稀罕事，黄金树家族一直以来反对任何形式上的人体再生，家族的先祖、王朝的开拓人鲁道夫•冯•高登巴姆皇帝陛下曾经颁布过《劣质遗传因子排除法》，虽然那位疯狂的皇帝死后这条法令就被去除了，但余毒却残留到现在都未曾完全脱去。如果仅考虑到这一点的话，眼前这位名叫巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦的宠物专家应该是在座所有人中最想将黄金树家族赶尽杀绝的男人。  
“我想您应该已经知道案件的来龙去脉了，”侦探先生彬彬有礼地说道，“鉴于伯爵先生与您的关系，我只有三个问题想要知道，”他完全不给对方回答的时间，一口气将疑问统统抛了出来，然后才重新靠在沙发椅上谨慎地研究起了这位伯爵先生幕僚的细微脸部表情，“一、侯爵夫人说昨天晚上火车停下来后有人偷偷潜入了她的房间，您的房间就在她隔壁，如果是陌生人出入的话，为什么您的狗毫无反应；二、为什么您要以宠物专家的身份上车，而不是伯爵先生幕僚的身份出现在这里？三、列车员先生和您之间有什么恩怨吗？”  
如果说整个案件有什么特别让杨威利先生想不明白的地方的话，那就是为什么伯爵先生的下属要用假身份登上火车，考虑到目前那个王朝到底继承人年方七岁、监护人是个六七十岁的老头子，而伯爵的爵位、身体状况和职位，那个隐藏于幕后的改革派领袖是谁几乎是可以想象的事情，以这样的身份行动，身边有一群人跟随是非常正常的。若说他特地为了杀掉四世而出现在这里，那为什么只有伯爵和秘书小姐两个人没有掩饰自己的身份呢？况且以伯爵的威望及前任皇帝昭著的臭名，要杀掉对方根本不需要伯爵自己动手，通缉令下达自然有大把大把的人心甘情愿为这位未来的明君服务。  
当然更让他在意、且让侦探先生百思不得其解的是列车员出现在这里的动机，即使杨威利先生对感情再怎么迟钝，现在也应该从伯爵与列车员先生之间微妙的互动里看出了点名堂，列车员可能隐瞒了什么，却有一句话绝对是真的，他读过军校，或者说得更详细些，他应该是伯爵的同学、朋友、至亲、甚至双方有更亲密的关系。  
譬如说。  
他俩是恋人。  
仔细想想侦探没能在第一时间发现的主要原因大概是因为周围人太过淡然的关系，以至于他忽略了从最一开始的那一句对话、到接下来咖啡杯的摆放、双方之间微妙的眼神交流和只有对方才会明白的暗示，不过仔细想想这也怪不了侦探在这方面的迟钝，兴许就是因为那两个人之间曾经过于肆无忌惮，以至于伯爵身边的簇拥早就已经习惯了那两个人应该有的黏黏糊糊。  
那么这又衍生出了另一个问题，列车员先生为什么会离开伯爵到这里来呢？  
这趟火车作为国际快线，要成为头等舱的服务员必须从事工作一年以上表现良好才能入选，表现良好这件事情可以略微造假，但从业一年却必须是实打实的，那么是什么让必定在战争期间承担了仅次于伯爵的职责的列车员先生不得不抛下恋人、无视了当时国内复杂的局势特地跑到这里？  
奥贝斯坦先生沉吟了几秒，冷静地回答道，“首先，如您所见的那样，我所佩戴的义眼非常敏感，极容易损坏，所以一直以来斑斑作为服务用犬在义眼无法正常工作的情况下，为我提供视觉的参考，而服务用犬的最重要一点就是它经过良好的训练，不会因为人来人往而疯狂乱叫，所以昨天晚上侯爵夫人房间里到底有没有人出现我并不知情，而斑斑，即使它感觉到了有人侵入隔壁房间，也绝对不会在午夜，它的主人已然入睡的情况下发出叫声。”  
“第二个问题，有一件事我想您有所误解，我并没有跟随任何人上这辆列车，而是我们在列车上才发现大家居然都在这里。”  
这是个很新奇的说法，完全颠覆了杨威利一开始的推测，侦探的眼睛亮了一下挪了挪身子试图从对方嘴里听到更多的消息，但遗憾的是，奥贝斯坦先生是块名副其实的冰块，这两句话说完他竟然不准备对此进行更多的解释了，并且他根本没有准备谈第三个问题的意愿。  
“对于发生在昨天晚上的不幸，在我看来，其他事情都不重要，”他冷冰冰的对侦探说道，“我很高兴看到那个人死掉，但必须申明，并不是我、也不是伯爵杀了对方，至于其他，我一概不知。”

以侦探先生的从业经历来看，像这种拒不配合的当事人是最头疼的，有些犯罪者会因为种种原因无法直面“名侦探杨威利”审视的目光，他们的眼神会四下游离、他们的嘴唇会轻微颤抖，他们会心虚、他们会前言不接后语，然而这位先生、甚至是这辆列车上在场的其他所有人心理素质堪称一流，他们一个个……不，应该说他们每一个都确定自己毫无罪孽。  
可是，所有人都真的与此事无关吗？  
绝不可能。  
在杨威利看来本次事件有几种可能，一，车里有人犯了罪。若是基于这个结论进行逆向推理的话，毋庸置疑，列车员和伯爵先生是嫌疑最大的两方，他们一个有时间、另一个有动机，且双方还存有私情，合谋的可能极大，但真和伯爵照面后，侦探推翻了这个想法，如果在座的人中真有凶手的话，将一切都放在战场上一决胜负的伯爵是不屑于这种暗杀手段的，而若是伯爵没有首肯，列车员先生应该也不会做出什么来。那么还有第二种可能，就如侯爵小姐所说的那样的确有人在半夜、趁着列车为大雪所困的时候由车外潜入。若是基于这个结论去推理，凶手的可能性会扩大无数倍，而换成一般那种习惯于粗制滥造、冤假错案的警察说不定会立刻逮捕那位红发的列车员，无论是严刑拷打还是伪造证据，总之在那群蠢货看来，结案就完了，管他到底是不是真犯人。  
杨威利不想将这件事情交给任何一个警察，事实上他不但没将吉尔菲艾斯视为嫌疑对象——即使他的确嫌疑很大，而且有许多事情从情理上无法解释——但综合之前所得到的信息，他认为这个案件是一个非常有趣的脑力挑战，他所面对的是所有不乐意对此发表看法的当事人、是说不定为了让自己（让那位伯爵）置身事外而串完口供的冷漠旁观者。他的对手是布下棋局的对弈者、是顺势而为的天才，哪怕对方不是凶手也足以让他斗志昂扬。  
“您是个十分有趣的聊天对象，奥贝斯坦先生。”侦探拍了拍手，“我已经充分了解了您的想法，暂时没什么想要问的了，可以请您离开后顺便将侯爵夫人请来吗？她应该和我的养子在餐车那里。”  
冷冰冰的“吸血鬼”先生兴许是没有想到对方竟这么容易被打发，眼睛眯了一下，红色的光在眼角一闪而逝看起来有些骇人，然而杨威利却完全不动声色，仿佛没有看到对方情绪有所波动似的带着一丝笑意看着那位先生牵着狗缓缓退出临时这间临时搭出来的小房间。  
幕僚……他在记事本上写了几笔，然后又立刻涂掉了它，奥贝斯坦绝对不只是伯爵的幕僚那样简单，他相信希尔德小姐是伯爵的幕僚、相信米达麦亚、罗严塔尔都可以充当伯爵的幕僚和智囊，唯独奥贝斯坦，他是一柄剑、一把匕首，又像是莱因哈特的影子，在伯爵身后游走，如同一个幽灵、一个死神，负责所有见不得光的事情。  
那么吉尔菲艾斯呢？  
侦探的目光再次集中在列车员身上，是的，在场的所有人，即使是侯爵夫人，杨威利也能看明白几分，唯独吉尔菲艾斯，他的一切做法都非常令人疑惑。请看，这位先生应该是伯爵的至交、知己、恋人，在前几年的那场内战中必定战功赫赫，作为现在国家内最高掌权人的伯爵不可能不给予任何加封，那位先生至少应该会是个子爵，却无声无息地出现在列车上，隐姓埋名成为了一个列车员，而在刚才寥寥几段对话中，他也表现出了足够的坦诚和直爽，与奥贝斯坦先生的阴寒形成了鲜明的对比，若要形容一下的话，他对于伯爵来说是倒是一束无法忽略的光芒。  
太有意思，阳光与阴影，还有站在中间身怀利刃的伯爵，若是有哪位画家愿意就这个主题挥毫泼墨的话，恐怕又是一副流传千古的名画。  
就在此时，侯爵夫人款款而来，尤里安托着个盘子跟在她身后，伯爵的秘书小姐缀在最后面，她一路走来如同摩西分海似的将那群围绕在伯爵四周的先生们分到了两边，这十足的气度哪里是一位侯爵夫人，分明是位女王。饶是杨威利这样与无数人打过交道的侦探先生也在她走进小房间的时候也被那气势所感染，不由自主地站起来替那位夫人挪了挪椅子。  
“真体贴！”那位夫人叹息了一声，“所以说侦探就是比军人有趣儿，你看看那群先生们，有哪个会想到这种小细节？”  
她这样一指竟是把后面所有人都拢了进去，杨威利目光跟着她的动作凝滞了几秒，表情也随即变得哭笑不得起来，好吧，在这样的暗示下若他再不明白就实在是过于驽钝了，“这算是集体出游吗？”他坐回椅子上指着远处正在喝红茶的伯爵先生道，“您应该知道，刚才您的这个动作已经定死了他的嫌疑。”  
“我知道，但人的确不是他杀的。”侯爵夫人微微一笑，手中的扇子半开半合间恰巧掩住了嘴角的笑意，“事实上我有充分的证据证明，有人在昨天午夜、火车被迫停下之后的一个多小时里潜入了我的房间，从小我对气息就非常敏感，所以确信那是个生人。”  
“哦？”杨威利的微微动了一下身体好奇地继续问道，“为什么您没有第一时间将证据交出来，其次，您带来的男伴，当然刚才您已经自己将那位先生的身份戳穿了，所以我非常不解，以您的身份为什么要让一个人伪装成您的男伴呢？据我所知……”  
伯爵夫人的扇语用得出神入化，扇子略微一提便止住了侦探先生的话头，“就许男人见一个爱一个，女人不行吗？”她笑得极张扬，眼波流转间却没有一般贵族应该有的傲慢和自大，反而如同一汪深水沉静得不可思议，“当然罗严塔尔先生和我并没有私情，我之所以拜托他伪装身份上车，其实有非常简单的原因。”她停顿了一下，给了杨威利一个恶作剧得逞的笑容，“他和米达麦亚先生吵架，彼此之间已经有整整一年不曾通信过，作为他俩的朋友，我不希望看到那两个人再继续僵持下去，所以特地拜托他陪我上车，哦看在上帝的份上，他一开始还很不情愿呢。”  
这一车人的关系还真是奇妙，杨威利的目光在情夫先生和军官先生身上打了两个转，又再次看向了侯爵夫人，“那您是为什么要上车？”  
“我来碰碰运气。”  
“……这趟车难道有什么隐藏的黑市交易？或是赌场？”  
“当然不，您的想象力也过于丰富了，事实上，当然这件事情其实知道的人不多，陛下，我并不是指即将坐上皇位的那位，而是佛瑞德李希四世陛下一直都很喜欢这趟车。”她收敛了所有的情绪，靠在沙发上慢慢说道，“众所周知，那位陛下不务正业、沉湎美色，烟酒、违禁药物都有涉猎，当然我并不能说这是他天性如此，而是黄金树家族盘踞在世间五百多年，占据了世间大笔的财富和权利，女人也好美酒也好，你能想象得到的所有东西都会有人用各种各样的手段送到他面前，我并不是为他辩护，事实上他的所作所为就如同您所见过的各种报道一样，只会比上面写得更夸张和过分，但同样那个人却并非铁石心肠、一肚子坏水，他只是……什么都不做而已。”  
这是个很新奇的说法，一直以来杨威利都不曾和那个国家的人有过正面接触，他的工作范围基本以海尼森为中心向外扩展，况且联盟方面对王国方面的报道素来不太全面，关于那位陛下的信息更是少之又少，现在有这样一位曾经居于深宫、与王室交往密切的女性（对男性的经验还异常丰富）做出客观的评价是非常重要的情报。  
“虽然毫无证据，但他是个悲观主义者、是个没有任何朝气的男人，你看着他就仿佛看到了暮色，但他有文采吗？他有，他少年时有无数名师指点，哪怕是个傻子都能被教成个文豪。他有谋略吗？他有，他并非长子也非嫡子，这样的身份在黄金树那庞大的家族里要多少有多少，他能从重围中杀出需要多少天赋才华、心计本领，却在登基之后立马消失了，您信吗？”她冷笑了一声，“当然这种事情我们就暂时不提了，说回这辆列车，我会上这辆车是他请我来的，当然这份邀请没头没尾，看完我甚至不能确定他到底在不在车上，所以出于谨慎我拜托了罗严塔尔先生作为陪同，他是个杰出的武人，智谋和才华亦是难得，有他在我的安全不用担心。”说道这里她略微停顿了一下，重新坐直身体，美丽的双眼一动不动地凝视着杨威利，“我知道，您一定想问为什么流亡的皇帝为什么会突然邀请我，毕竟我不是他的妃嫔、也从未和他有过什么绯闻，先夫在他麾下时两人关系也不见得非常亲密，流亡多年的他原不应该有任何理由与我联系才对。”  
“哦关于这个，我倒是想说说我的看法，他联系上侯爵夫人的理由应该……只有一个。”侦探探出身体，伸手摸了下侯爵夫人的发鬓将刚才那个掉在地上的山茶花发饰取了下来，“我留意到了一件事情，尊敬的夫人，在车上两天，在我目光所及的范围里您至少换了三套衣服，发型也曾更换过却从来没换过头饰，一开始我曾经想这可能是您亡夫的遗物但考虑到您丰富的恋情我又否定了这点，但刚才您对男人的评论让我有了新的想法，男人不可靠……那女人呢？于是我有了一个大胆的假设，若是有错请您指出，您是尊贵的侯爵夫人，有自由出入黄金树王朝宫廷的权利，流亡的皇帝后妃众多，兴许有一位和您关系非常密切，哦对了在这里我必须要说刚才伯爵先生在捡起这个小玩意儿时的表情略微变了一下，而伯爵的长相是我平生见过最为英俊的，考虑到那位流亡者的年纪和取向，我忍不住推论，伯爵先生是不是有个姐姐？她应该就是您的挚友、就是这个发梳的前任主人、就是流亡的皇帝请您上车的理由？”  
那位夫人歪了歪脑袋，露出了难得惊奇的表情，“有两下子啊，侦探先生。”  
她静静地看着那贝母发梳角落上的花体字母，最终惆怅地叹了一口气，“好吧，如果您想知道的话，这是安妮罗杰……格里华德伯爵夫人留给的，就如同你所猜测的那样，是伯爵长姐、一位绝世的美人，他们姐弟长相相似，气质却大不相同，伯爵夫人像和煦的春风，与世无争、清心寡欲，而她的兄弟却是冬季凌冽的寒风，带着冰霜呼啸而过，但他俩终是姐弟，血脉相通，所以春风中依旧能够感觉到疏离，寒风里依旧有那么一丝温暖。”  
那必定是位集所有美德于一身的佳人，即使杨威利在形容女性方面的词汇稍显匮乏，却依旧能够从那段遣词造句里勾勒出伯爵夫人的模样，“他俩平民出生吗？”  
“不，只是骑士阶级的小贵族，并没有觐见的可能，所以陛下与她并不是什么浪漫的相会，刚才我就说过，他想要什么自然会有人送上去，而他家当时的情况并不好。”  
侦探先生沉吟了几秒，他当然听懂了侯爵夫人的弦外之音，那位流亡的皇帝陛下在女色上的新闻也曾经一度是联盟报纸中最喜闻乐见的段子，所以安妮罗杰成为嫔妃之路恐怕充斥着各种金钱交易与丑闻，而对于一个心灵高洁的少女而言，恐怕会让她极度痛苦。  
“抱歉，冒昧问一句，那位夫人还健在吗？”  
侯爵夫人的扇子无力地垂了下来，她表情凝重、眉峰蹙得紧紧的，在沉默片刻之后最终摇了摇头，“我不知道……不，应该说，这里所有人都不知道。”她抿了抿嘴唇，将当年逼宫时被帝国瞒得死死的隐秘之事娓娓道来，“那天莱因哈特带着所有人冲进宫里的时候，皇帝陛下坐在蔷薇园里，他说，安妮罗杰已经在昨天被他秘密转移了，他可以将黄金树王朝拱手相送，但前提是他必须活着离开，为了保障自己的安全，三年里莱因哈特和所有手下都不能去追踪他的下落，不然安妮罗杰就会死。”她说道这里，语调突然拔高了一截，怒火也在顷刻间喷涌而出“这是绑架，先生！这是最下作的手段！男人的战争为什么要将女人卷进去，安妮罗杰就此失去了音讯，莱因哈特碍于姐姐的安全虽然恪守承诺但追踪安妮罗杰的事情他一刻都没有放下，所以瓦列和缪拉这两个皇帝陛下从未见过的年轻人才能在三年后潜入到他身边、所以吉尔菲艾斯放下了手头所有的事情隐姓埋名在这辆火车上当起了列车员，因为他每年都会乘上一次看看风景。”  
“如今他死了，”侯爵夫人颓然地靠在沙发上，“却依旧没有查出安妮罗杰到底被他藏在了哪里，侦探先生你要知道，他作为皇帝活了整整六十岁，剩下的三年虽然在流亡，但王国中依旧不乏对他忠心耿耿的人，要藏一个姑娘实在是太简单了，在收到那封似是而非的信件的时候我原以为他决定将人质交出来，于是我通知了罗严塔尔，那个小子知会了米达麦亚，莱因哈特从希尔德那里听说了整件事情，在吉尔菲艾斯的操纵下，这两个车厢就被我们占了，所以我必须要告诉你，整辆车上所有人没有一个会去杀他，哪怕所有人都希望他立刻暴毙，因为最重要的人到现在没有音讯，莱因哈特绝不会在这个关头冒险刺激对方动手，他只是想知道他姐姐在哪里，仅此而已。”  
杀人案中居然还掺杂着绑架案，杨威利有些烦恼地挠了挠头，他知道侯爵夫人说的大部分是真的——虽然有一两个细节依旧有些奇怪，但这非常好的说明了这辆车上种种奇特之处，譬如莫名其妙的隐姓埋名、无法理解的同僚相会，恐怕那些人在过去的三年里以各种各样的首发试图去探查过那位伯爵夫人的生死存亡，却都无功而返。  
“好吧，我们暂时不谈那位夫人的安危，您说你有确凿的证据证明有人从外面潜入，是怎么回事？”  
侯爵夫人的情绪看起来稳定了一些，她摸索了一下手中的小袋子，最终从一方手帕里捻起了一粒纽扣，那是列车员袖子上的印花扣子，杨威利依稀记得在刚才询问吉尔菲艾斯的时候对方衣着完整，没有少掉任何东西，“这是？”  
“它掉在了我的房间的门缝里，把手那边的地上，我猜大概是有人试图摸索着打开门锁时被帘子勾落的，如您所见，这是本车列车员身上的配件却不是吉尔菲艾斯的，所以我才判断有人偷偷潜入了我的房间，然后冒充列车员混了出去，无论是杀人还是逃跑，配上那样的装束都很合适。”  
杨威利将这个证据小心翼翼地收进了自己的笔记本里，他原本还想再问些什么，却最终没问下去，“谢谢您侯爵夫人，我建议您出去后喝杯热水，若是可以的话请您让希尔德小姐进来一下行吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

侯爵夫人走出去的时候已经没有了她进来时的明艳张扬，反而可能是忧虑于友人的安危脸上多了几分愁色，尤里安小心翼翼地将热红茶推了过来轻声问道，“您觉得谁最有嫌疑？”  
“正相反，尤里安，考虑到这个案子的性质我们反而不能从嫌疑这个角度去思考。”在考虑这场谋杀案之前，还有个绑架案亟待解决，不过根据目前所有的线索，杨威利先生并不看好那位伯爵夫人还在人世，“她可能早在一年前就已经去世了。”  
尤里安下意识地朝伯爵那边看了一眼，那位金发的年轻人正侧坐在沙发上，兴许是所有人的马甲统统被侯爵夫人掀开的缘故，那些先生们的气氛看起来也融洽了不少，列车员先生坐在旁边正在他耳边轻言细语说着什么。  
“别看了，他们估计已经知道伯爵夫人去世了。”  
“诶！这又是为什么！”  
“因为吉尔菲艾斯上火车已经一年了，如果那位伯爵夫人去年还健在，那红发的年轻人去年就该找到她而不会拖到今年。伯爵先生麾下这么多有能力的人统统放出去去找，你认为没有找到的概率是多少？”  
“说不定他将人藏到了费沙、也有可能藏在同盟……”  
“不可能，”杨威利断然说道，“虽然这话在此刻听起来非常可笑，但皇帝爱着那位夫人啊，所以送走可能是真的，但是否将她当成人质就不好说了，毕竟一旦那位夫人回到伯爵身边，皇帝就再也见不到她了。”他想到了很多东西，那本记载着小甜品和各种混乱字母的本子，现在想想那不就是安妮罗杰的首字母吗？“若是我猜得没错的话，那位夫人在过去一直生活在忧愁中，然而当亲爱的弟弟最终能将她救出于水火的时候，皇帝本人却死也不肯放手，恐怕对于生活中深宫中的柔弱的女性而言是个致命的打击，这种心情下发生意外或者因病去世并不很奇怪。”  
“那这是一场复仇吗？”尤里安想起了昨天那位老先生递给养父的信，“他们写了那封恐吓信！”  
“这实在是过于小儿科的把戏，绝对不是伯爵那种聪明人会做的事情，若要说目前在场的所有人中谁会如此，恐怕就只有侯爵夫人了，你没发现吗？即使她是在场所有人中最为年长的那位，但言谈举止里依旧保有这少女的清新脱俗，会在激愤下恐吓流亡的皇帝，也不算很让人意外。”是的，犯罪的嫌疑已经逐渐转移到了侯爵夫人身上，甚至杨威利已经不打算再去问其他几位先生，毕竟无论是罗严塔尔、米达麦亚，乃至于奥贝斯坦，他们的确都会、也绝对愿意为主君复仇，但却绝对不是以这样的形式——略显得小家子气了点，不像是一个军人做出来的戏码，“但有件事情我却想不明白，如果人是侯爵夫人杀的，当然我们说她的确有动机、有能力、有时间，但她怎么让皇帝束手就擒的呢？的确那位先生沉湎美色早就被女人掏空了身子，但就像侯爵夫人所说的那样，他是在阴谋诡计堆里杀出来的，而那位夫人从未受到过训练，她的手看起来丰腴又无力，抓扇子尚且还有几分力气，让她握住匕首直接扎穿一个男人的身体，我很怀疑她到底做得到吗。”  
“那……不是她？”  
“所以还是得听听其他人的说辞，毕竟这粒纽扣的存在让我非常疑惑，这是一个不成证据的证据，要知道，我亲爱的尤里安，一位列车员绝对不可能只有一套制服，的确现在吉尔菲艾斯先生身上的那件就是昨天的那身，但要换一件或者要从他的行李里取出一件，剪下扣子作为洗脱罪名的证据并不困难，所以我现在好奇的是，伯爵怎么想。”莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆伯爵猜到侯爵夫人可能是凶手的概率非常大，他不像自己，尚在摸索这辆车上复杂的人际关系，在这辆列车上除了自己与尤里安之外其他人的动向他应该是最清楚的，他是否会包庇那位夫人呢？亦或者他还有其他的怀疑对象？  
希尔德•冯•玛琳道夫小姐走了进来，她是个年轻美丽的姑娘，考虑到莱因哈特伯爵先生那不拘一格的用人手法，她的才华显然不逊于在场的任何一位男士，“小姐，”侦探先生朝她点了点头，“我想侯爵夫人应该说了很多，说实话这事儿可真不好办啊，在我看来诸位串谋的概率实在是太高了，所以您怎么看？”  
“我倒觉得这件事情应该就如同侯爵夫人所说的那样，有人从外面进来了。”  
杨威利震惊地抬起头，他眨了两下眼睛试探性地问道，“您是否知道，从外面进来谋杀了一个人，然后再悄无声息地走出车厢消失在大雪中，是小说中才会出现的情节？”  
“我知道，”她笑了笑，明明是个贵族却没有丝毫傲气，反而大大方方地端坐在侦探先生面前，“这话听起来就像是大家串供了一下，但我的确看到了人。”  
这是个新的证据，虽然依旧是间接证据，那位小姐也拿不出东西来证明这段话，但听起来却非常靠谱，“在凌晨，也就是侯爵夫人说有人进入她的房间之后，不是出过一声惨叫吗？我记得您醒过来了。”  
“是的，除了伯爵，其他单人包厢的人都走出来过。”  
“您先退了回去，而我是最后的那个，之所以会最后一个退是因为我曾经有那么一瞬间在打算要不要去看看侯爵夫人，比起我们这种上过战场的人，她恐怕受了更多的惊吓，而就在那时候，我看到了个列车员，并不是吉尔菲艾斯，身高比伯爵先生略微矮了一点，比侯爵夫人要高，虽然同样的制服，但却和一般的列车员感觉不太一样。”  
“那时候他在哪个位置？”  
“离开您的房间大概五公尺，站在中间的小沙发边上，背对着我。”那位小姐深深叹了一口气，“但那时候已经非常晚了，可能困意混淆了我的大脑，也有可能是当时我没有往那方面深究，总之最后我没去探望侯爵夫人，在门口停留了几秒后就退回房间了。”  
整件事情变得更有意思了，杨威利仰着头看向火车的天花板，金色的纹路缠绕在精雕细琢的窗框上，在大雪和阳光的映照下闪闪发亮，这是多么美丽的车厢，的确是能吸引一位皇帝每年特地赶来一次，“小姐，我非常确定你与此事无关，所以我很好奇为什么您会做出这份证词，如果我记得没错的话，当我们所有人走出来的时候，那个房间里实际上还是有声音发生的，您是想告诉我，偷溜进来的并不是侯爵夫人所看到一个人，而是两个吗？”  
“是的，正是如此，来的绝对不止一个人。”  
谎言。  
本节车厢长约二十五米，包括死者在内共有十六个人和一条狗，假如真如这位小姐所说的那样，有两个人潜入的话，动静绝对不会小、被害者身上也绝对不可能只有一刀，况且车上除了尤里安、侯爵夫人、自己及死者之外，其他人或多或少从过军，潜入一个尚且能够想象，两个人是绝无可能。这是闭着眼睛都能拆穿的谎话，以这位小姐的聪明才智实在没有必要在这方面横生枝节。  
侦探先生若有所思地摸索着记事本，若是换成平时，他恐怕会立刻将希尔德小姐列为嫌疑犯，但仔细想想假如是她动手又有许多不合理之处，伯爵既然没有选择自己动手也必定让身边的人行刺，眼下整辆车早在对方的控制之下，若谋杀案真与伯爵有关，直接处理掉尤里安与自己便能轻轻松松地抹平所有线索，可他实际上却什么都不曾做过，反而正大光明地放出线索，这种明摆着不怕查的态度也侧面印证了一直以来杨威利的某个想法。  
“您认识伯爵阁下的姐姐吗？”  
“认识，先生，那位是皇帝的宠妃，在我还未成为伯爵阁下秘书之前，曾作为女性贵族中的一员在宫中的宴会中觐见过她。”  
“她是一位怎样的小姐？”侦探先生的语气略微停顿了一下，“这个问题的确是问伯爵阁下更合适一些，但女人毕竟更理解女人，我相信要让伯爵阁下说出安妮罗杰小姐擅长做的点心，他恐怕能说出一大堆来，但若是让他简单叙述他姐姐漫长的宫廷生涯，恐怕不会很客观。”这话说得着实委婉，即使是希尔德小姐也撑不住抿嘴笑了一下，权当是默认了侦探先生的说法。  
“虽然您说的很对，但事实上我也就只见过她两次而已，真要问宫廷生活的话，恐怕侯爵夫人要更清楚一些，”金发的贵族小姐靠在沙发上缓缓说道，她一手搭着茶杯一手端着茶碟，目光却穿过了厚重的玻璃和大雪，停留在了一个什么都没有的半空中，“不过，哪怕仅有的那两次，我也从未见过她展颜而笑的样子。”“至于皇帝陛下……您是知道的，”许是因为说到那位的关系，希尔德小姐明显措辞谨慎了起来，她虽然聪颖好强又有远见，却在礼貌方面素来秉持着贵族传统，即使那位皇帝已然离世也不愿意用什么过于激烈的词汇，“据说十日里有七日要她陪伴的，所以曾经引来不少的麻烦，买凶之类的事情也出过几次，也有夫人因此被刺死过，况且那种地方又不是什么好地方，没有自怨自艾、没有削尖脑袋、能始终保持平和已经是极难能可贵的了。”  
一听到买凶杀人，杨威利的表情不由凝重了几分，他虽然曾经想象过那位夫人恐怕生活环境极端复杂、麻烦绝不会少却未曾想见居然还有买凶杀人这种电视剧里用烂了的宫廷套路，过去他研究黄金树王朝的官方邸报时，后宫女性的姓名及身份几乎不会出现在上面，即使有哪位去世也通篇一律地以因病不幸去世之类的词汇来充数，想必试图行刺安妮罗杰的某人也是以这样的名义打发掉的。  
“那我好奇地再问一句，在最后逼宫的那一日，以伯爵的性格和脾气他不可能没想到姐姐的处境会非常危险，为什么没有提前一步去迎接她，反而让皇帝先得了手？”他的好奇点事实上也是后面几位先生们曾经疑惑的地方，事实上到现在米达麦亚还没想明白这里面的玄机，当时周边城市已经统统被处理干净，只剩下首都奥丁一处，贵族们能逃的都逃了，剩下的譬如像希尔德小姐这样的也都投身于伯爵及其伟大的事业中，各自站稳了立场，莱因哈特也派出人秘密潜入奥丁试图先一步将安妮罗杰偷出来，但是这件事情却莫名其妙地走漏了风声，竟在最后一步让皇帝抢了先。  
若说是有人故意泄密，显然是毫无证据的指控，毕竟几乎所有人都知道莱因哈特对安妮罗杰的态度，况且贵族派里也不全都是傻子，要有一两个人猜到这点特地去格里华德伯爵夫人家里守株待兔并不奇怪，但皇帝的态度就很让人疑惑了。从当时各种情报来看，他一开始并不在意那位夫人的——即使过去的十年中他的的确确专宠安妮罗杰，但这中间与其他女性的绯闻也从未断过，莱因哈特起兵、宣布搜捕贵族派的时候他也表现得十分冷漠，据说当时他在修剪蔷薇花，对急匆匆冲进庭院报信的立典拉德公爵只用了一个哦字就打发了，接下来甚至没有进行过非常正式的抵抗，但偏偏在最后一天，他仿佛像是什么都想明白了似的，在贵族派乱糟糟准备逃离奥丁的时候一连下了二十多道命令，情理了诸多后宫、安排了继承人、勒令效忠于他的护卫将安妮罗杰秘密转移；还收回了国库的钥匙、代表皇权的玺、杖及皇冠等等等等，并以此作为最后的谈判筹码。  
“那天的谈判我并没有参加，”考虑到她的姓氏，大家都相当体贴地认为她不应该出现在那种尴尬的环境中，但事后她曾经听罗严塔尔阁下转述了整个谈判的过程，莱因哈特拒绝了对方提出的所有条件，只想要回他的姐姐，但最后却是格里华德伯爵夫人先妥协的，“她亲自致电给伯爵，要求他同意皇帝陛下的建议。”  
“那伯爵阁下他？”  
“非常震惊！请注意，侦探先生，那个时候军队已经包围了皇宫，只要一声令下，当然弑君绝不光彩，但只要命令下达，谈判桌上就只会剩下我们的人，所以没人能想明白为什么伯爵夫人会答应那种莫名其妙的条件，明明她离自由就只差一步而已。”  
而现在却成了永远都不可能得到的东西。  
希尔德小姐垂下头，看起来和侯爵夫人一样深受打击，“后来的事情您应该已经从之前几位身上探听到了，为了找她吉尔菲艾斯阁下也被派了出去，伯爵之所以直到现在都没有登基、真正意义上的掌握大权也是有这方面的关系。”她说到这里像是怕杨威利有所误解似的，急急忙忙地又补充了一句，“有件事必须事先声明，伯爵和吉尔菲艾斯阁下的事情，安妮罗杰小姐很早就一清二楚了，他俩是邻居、从小一起长大的竹马、一个学校、一个班级、一个寝室共同长大的人，虽然我对更详细的感情史不太清楚，但如果您认为安妮罗杰夫人是考虑到弟弟的恋爱问题而选择皇帝陛下的话，那绝对是错误的，她很早就知道了，并早就祝福了他们俩，这点所有人都知道。”


	6. Chapter 6

杨威利的想法实际上还远没有想到那么复杂和混乱的地步，但从这段描述里，那位去世了的宠妃的为人却可见一斑，她可能没有幼弟的锋芒毕露却在温婉柔顺下隐藏着更为坚定强硬的性格，这倒是一脉相传。  
“最后一个问题。”侦探先生站了起来，“死者当年指定的继承人是现在那位七岁的女皇陛下吗？”  
“是的，当时她只有四岁，为此还指定了一位监护人。”  
“我猜那位监护人不会就是小姐您的父亲吧。”杨威利沉吟了几秒突然问道。  
希尔德的眼神闪烁了一下随即微微一笑，“正是如此，您是怎么知道的？此事在官方正式公告中从未报道过，只有当时在场的人清楚。”  
“这并不难猜小姐。”侦探先生非常喜欢阅读各国史书，对历朝历代中大贵族的立场倾向颇有研究，早年他的朋友先寇布先生也曾将黄金树王朝中诸多大贵族的家族史当成闲聊时的八卦故事，相比其他上了通缉令的先生、夫人们，她家却风平浪静仿佛什么都不曾发生过，还顺顺当当的成为了伯爵的左右手。  
“我不相信是她下的手。”尤里安犹犹豫豫地说道，在这一路上，可能是因为他年纪最小的缘故，车上的两位女士对他都很照顾，侯爵夫人的甜点和希尔德小姐泡的茶让他印象很深——虽然这个少年一直以来对待侦探先生颇有几分照顾者的架势，但考虑到年龄和他的身世，在面对这样两位富有魅力的人很难不产生好感，自然不愿意相信她俩中的任何一个人和这件命案有任何牵扯。  
侦探先生没有第一时间回答他助手的问题，反而若有所思的翻开了笔记本的前几页，那上面写着命案发生后本节车厢上所有人身上所携带的东西。包、纸、笔之类的被一一仔细记录，他匆匆扫过前几行——他们大多有备而来，做了非常详细的掩饰身份，携带的东西大体和他们各自扮演的角色没什么差别，但有一个人显然是匆忙而来的。  
与其他人不同，米达麦亚先生并没有掩饰自己的身份——第一次问询时他说自己是军人，而事实也的确如他所说的那样，为什么只有他与众不同？  
“请把米达麦亚先生请来，虽然本次案件的大部分地方我都已经理明白了，但还有两个小问题让我非常疑惑，百思不得其解，”他轻声说道，“希尔德小姐毫无意义的谎言和伯爵夫人晚上为什么会被罗严塔尔先生劝回房间。”  
“不是说有外人进来她不敢回房间吗？”  
“不不不，我亲爱的尤里安，事实上我认为侯爵夫人根本没说几句真话，但，唯独她说她是被罗严塔尔先生劝回去的，是真实可信的。因为其他都包含了她种种自我判断，唯独罗严塔尔先生劝她回房间这一动作是陈述句，她在直白地说一个事实，所以就引申出了一个问题，她为什么不敢回房间？”  
“可之前你已经否认了她杀人的可能性啊。”  
“所以由此衍伸出了另一种可能，她知道是谁杀的，而此时那个人就在房间里，她不能回去。”杨威利琢磨了一下又觉得这个推理有些漏洞，就在他心烦意乱的时候，米达麦亚走了进来。  
他是个英俊的年轻人，当然考虑到本辆列车上诸位先生们超标的英俊潇洒，侦探先生忍不住怀疑帝国挑选军人的标准是先看脸，“好吧，先生，我们就不用做多余又虚伪的寒暄了，请回答我一个简单的问题，您花了多久才从奥丁的西北赶上这趟列车的？”  
疾风之狼愣了一下，随即苦笑起来，“要赶上的确非常不容易，您看出来了，我是最后一个？”  
“是的，因为其他人都或多或少给自己找了个身份，而你没有，所以我想这件事情的顺序应该是，侯爵夫人先知道、然后她告诉了某个人，某个人再告诉了你的朋友罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔先生思前想后最后还是选择告诉你，对吗？”  
“哦这可真是复杂，我不确定之前那几个人物链是否存在，但的确，是罗严塔尔告诉我这一切的。”  
“让我猜一猜你特地赶来的原因，不希望自己主君犯下杀人、特别是弑君的罪名，是吗？”侦探先生虽然暂时没能得到米达麦亚的肯定答复，但他心里已经对此作出了判断，试看还有什么能让这位七天前还在帝国西北角落执行任务的先生抛下手头一切事务千里迢迢来到另一个国家、带着极少的行李登上列车，做只有贵族才会喜欢的火车旅行？“我猜你提着行李冲上车的时候，是否在想，如果衣服不够穿就用别人的？”  
“是的，”米达麦亚笑了起来，“虽然我不欣赏罗严塔尔的衣柜，但偶尔借用两件他不会在意。”  
“好吧，告诉我，为什么你判断你的主君可能会犯下罪行，然后你认为……人是谁杀的？”  
“无论是谁，和莱因哈特阁下毫无关系。”刚才还笑盈盈的军人脸色一正，尤里安没来由地紧张了起来，他惴惴不安地看着自己的监护人又看了看坐在对面的军人，兴许是这份紧张太过明显的缘故，米达麦亚身上的气势一下子缓和了许多，“抱歉我并不想吓到你，不过的确就如同我所说的那样，并不是伯爵阁下和我所为。”  
“你们是什么时候知道伯爵阁下的姐姐，那位夫人已然不在人世？发车前一周？三个月？半年还是一年前？”  
“其他人我并不清楚，大家身份不同，有些人有其他消息来源，在这方面，侯爵夫人的消息一向是最灵通的，希尔德小姐要略微差一些，所以我是七天前才知道的，当然听说的渠道是通过罗严塔尔。”  
杨威利点了点头，这是基于身份产生的信息误差，比起混迹宫廷多年的侯爵夫人，希尔德小姐稚嫩得多，所以如果伯爵要得到一些旧贵族的讯息，请侯爵夫人作为中间人速度恐怕比其他人更快一些。  
“虽然早就有所推测，但您看，没人会愿意相信自己姐姐已经在一年前遭遇不测，所以之前即使有消息传出来，大家也一律当成假消息，但……”  
“但依旧有人被派出去了，比如吉尔菲艾斯先生、缪拉先生、瓦列先生？”  
“是的，正是如此，可惜最终没传来什么好消息，那位夫人已经在一年又两个月前因病去世了。”  
“病？”  
“并不能完全算是身体上的疾病，她是忧郁成疾，至少……目前探查下来的结果是如此。”  
“伯爵不能接受。”  
“请注意先生，没有人能够接受这一点，伯爵是因为与那位夫人姐弟情深，而我们则感觉自己十分无能，若之前几位曾经对你提过，你应该知道那天发生的事情，她居然成为了人质，如果我早一点点到的话……”米达麦亚的表情凝重起来，又在几秒后露出了一个苦笑，“我完全能理解伯爵的愤怒和悲痛，但杀掉那个人可以由任何人动手，却绝对不能是伯爵。”  
那是大义的名分，若是莱因哈特和此事有一丁点关系，那他接下来想要那位小公主禅让王位的计划就绝对不会成功，保皇派也会因此揭竿而起，好不容易安稳下来的帝国局势又会再次混乱，即使考虑到这点，他身边的人必须竭尽所能地阻止他。  
这样就能完美解释了为什么一辆车上会有这么多他身边的人，他们并不是来帮忙杀人的，相反，他们是来阻止这场谋杀的。


	7. Chapter 7

但这依旧无从解释希尔德小姐那一下就能被戳穿的假话，以这位小姐的聪明才智应该很清楚怎样才是最好的脱身方法——既然一车人几乎都是伯爵的下属，又能确定伯爵他肯定没有动手，就应该顺着侯爵夫人“有一个外人潜入”的说法说下去，反正当时昏天黑地，没有人能够确定真的无人进入过。  
“米达麦亚先生，您能请罗严塔尔先生来一下吗？”  
“但我可以保证，他并没有做过任何事情。”  
“是的，我很清楚这点，事实上整个案件我已经有了些头绪，只是还缺少了一些将所有线索串联起来的小细节，如果罗严塔尔先生能够知无不言言无不尽的话，我想应该足以解开我的疑惑。”那位先生以侯爵夫人情人的身份隆重登场，恐怕在私底下也与那位夫人有些交情，伯爵身边关于贵族方面的信息来源一方面可能是希尔德小姐的通风报信，说不定另一方面就来自于罗严塔尔的接触和观察。  
“完全错了。”奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔先生端正地坐在杨威利的面前，兴许因为他和米达麦亚是好友的关系，两位先生的坐姿看起来也如出一辙，不过与那位表情正直、一脸坦荡的将军相比，罗严塔尔先生的气质却略带几分阴郁，“谍报方面的事情我并不擅长，”他微微一笑道，“侯爵夫人会找上我完全是因为我是个花花公子，和我在一起行动贵族派不会起疑，仅此而已。”  
听起来理由非常充分，但杨威利总觉得罗严塔尔先生依旧隐瞒着什么，“我好奇地问一下，你是在什么时候通知米达麦亚先生的？”  
“两天前，事实上我看到他的时候非常惊讶，原本我以为他恐怕会赶不上，所以乍然看到他的时候我非常吃惊。”  
“您是从侯爵夫人那里知道的吗？”  
“稍微绕了一些弯路，侯爵夫人有一段时间看起来烦恼，我问了几次，她最终将事情原原本本地说了出来，在下不太清楚夫人对您的说辞是什么，但她当时告诉我，保皇党会出现在这里。”  
杨威利笔一顿表情凝重了起来，那个至始至终让他想不明白的点在此刻突然豁然开朗，一直以来他都觉得这样的事情好像并不值得伯爵麾下所有人都倾巢而出，但若是有保皇党这个元素在里面的话，大家兴师动众就合情合理了，“你觉得这次的事情是谁干的？侯爵夫人说的入侵者，你看到了吗？”  
“我什么都没有看到，但我也有我的猜想。”这个问题侦探问过、米达麦亚问过、克斯拉也问过，但即使他们不问罗严塔尔自己也坐在椅子上将那天晚上的片段反反复复地琢磨了好几遍，说来有趣，若是吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特两个人只有其中之一在现场，动手的十有八九是他俩，但当他俩同时出现这种可能性反而降为了零，莱因哈特一个人的时候，身上散发出的锐气锋利得往往令人心生怯意，吉尔菲艾斯独自领兵时也是异常果决，但偏偏互相是对方的剑与盾、是对方最柔软的内心和最坚硬的外壳，他俩补全了各自灵魂上缺失的那一小部分，成为了两个不相似却又非常相似的人。  
不是他俩，还有谁？  
一开始罗严塔尔的确怀疑过侯爵夫人，玛格妲蕾娜是个脾气不输给男人的女人，但有脾气却不等于她会杀人，那是一双毫无瑕疵、被精心养护的手，要让她用刀枪去毁灭一个人的性命，是绝对不可能的做到的事情。  
那又会是谁呢？  
“一开始我以为是车上的人，但我了解伯爵、了解我的同僚，至于您和那个少年显然只是不小心被卷入的路人，于此事毫无关系，自然没有牵扯，所以兴许真的和侯爵夫人说的那样是外人潜入，不过如果真是外人的话，为什么死的是那个人呢？”罗严塔尔的表情变得有些迷惑不安，“如果您是保皇党派来的杀手，这辆车上这么多人，您会先杀哪个？我想怎么轮都不会轮到那位吧？”  
“那您的判断是？”  
“一直以来侯爵夫人都和保皇派有联系，所以我有一个小小的假设，不知侦探先生您意下如何，这场谋杀并不是针对死者的，而是保皇派针对伯爵的，知晓这一切的侯爵夫人用假消息迷惑了杀手，他们杀错了人，侯爵夫人知道他们杀完人后会从自己的房间离开，所以故意喊有人在我这里，吸引大家的目光，实际上只是带在门口挡住其他人的视线，让凶手在没有发现搞错人的情况下快速离开火车，这是我的判断。”  
很有道理，逻辑完美，杨威利差一点就信了，侦探点了点头，又问了两个飞快能够解答的问题便请这位先生先行退场，尤里安看着金银妖瞳离开的背影悄悄靠到了监护人身边，“是这样吗？”  
“看起来伯爵身边的人也不太平啊。”丢下这句感叹后，侦探摊在了沙发上目光无神地看着天花板，“每个人都有私心并不奇怪，问题是现在这份私心到底是想要保护谁。”  
“伯爵先生还是侯爵夫人。”  
尤里安试图跟上监护人的想法，但杨威利先生丢出来的只言片语实在是过于零碎，他想了许久都无法将它们拼成一块完整的画面，“你否定了有人进来的说法、又认为伯爵没有杀人，侯爵夫人也没有杀人，那还能有谁？”  
“答案显而易见，我想伯爵已经猜出来到底是怎么回事了，好了我亲爱的尤里安，麻烦你将所有人请过来，再不来，恐怕所有痕迹都被清理干净了。”  
尤里安一头雾水地站了起来一边好奇发问道，“您是说有人在包庇凶手？”  
“不，与其说是包庇凶手，不如说是希望将这件事情控制在他们内部进行处理罢了。”杨威利靠在沙发上慢吞吞的啜了两口红茶，温热的带有一定点酒味的饮料大幅度地安抚了窗外冰天雪地带来的阵阵寒意，而当他再次抬起头的时候，便看到伯爵先生缓缓穿过门廊走进来的样子。  
那位先生是天生该加冕为王的，事实上杨威利实在想不出有什么能比王冠更适合那位先生的脑袋，他将那些与自己毫无关系的画面暂时抛诸脑后，微微笑了一下，“距离火车再次启动大概还有五个小时的时间，鉴于本次案情的复杂性，我想邀请大家坐在一起简单捋一捋整件事情的经过和结果，然后再讨论一下该如何处理后续的诸多问题。”  
伯爵先生抬眼看了侦探一眼，语气里不禁带上了两分好奇，“这么说，你心里已经有眉目了。”  
“正是如此，虽然诸位在侦破案件的过程中给予了我非常多毫无必要的障碍，但我依旧确定了这起案件的凶手和整个作案过程。”杨威利说着，视线一路从希尔德小姐滑向罗严塔尔，“从最开始起，我就有一个疑问，以那位先生的养尊处优来看，他为什么要喝带有如此苦涩怪味的安眠药。”那位流亡的皇帝并没有因为身份的变化而改变品味，那样苦涩又味道怪异的药物是最廉价的产品，以他的身份反而不太好弄到手，“然后随着时间的推移我又有一件事情非常不解，死者认识伯爵先生——这点毋庸置疑，他也认识侯爵夫人，那么他到底认识这辆列车上的多少人呢？吉尔菲艾斯先生作为伯爵的恋人、挚友，不可能一次都没有出现在死者的面前，诸位这么多人同时上车，他一个都不认识吗？”杨威利在这里停顿了一下，目光扫视了在场的所有人，“这显然是不可能的事情，即使流亡的皇帝过去再怎么荒唐，对于人事变动至少也应该有点认识，他可以不认识奥贝斯坦先生、不认识缪拉先生不认识瓦列先生，却一定认得吉尔菲艾斯先生、认得米达麦亚，一个应该在首都当官的年轻人突然出现在自己乘坐的列车上、隐姓埋名扮成一个列车员，任何一个有脑子的人都会对此产生警惕，但偏偏他却没有，反而理所当然地真把对方当成了一个列车员，于是我就开始考虑，这场戏到底是演给谁看的。”  
“一开始，我以为观众是我和尤里安，毕竟除了我俩，诸位先生、小姐、夫人都是与黄金树王朝有着千丝万缕的关系，但随着侯爵夫人的几段话我又有了不一样的想法，是的，我俩的确是观众，但死者想要糊弄的却并不仅仅是完全不认识他的我和尤里安，还有这一车所有人，除了……侯爵夫人，我说对了吗？”  
侦探先生彬彬有礼地朝那位女士点了点头，兴许是因为这个开头比较顺利的缘故，后面许多方才未曾理顺的思路突然变得井井有条起来，杨威利坐在椅子上端着红茶继续道，“接下来有一大部分属于我的推测，如果有说错的地方还请侯爵夫人指点，事实上在这里的所有人中我最好奇的是您的立场，您是旧贵族、那位夫人的好友、是连接着保皇党和改革派之间的桥梁，但这些都是一年前的事情了，我想您应该是第一个知道那位夫人确切死讯的人吧？或者说得更确切一些，宫变时将那位夫人交给死者手下也是由你一手主导的对吧？”  
即使是这样严厉的连续提问依旧没能撼动那位侯爵夫人微笑的角度，她依旧端端正正地坐在椅子上，目光直视着在场的所有人，这份静默让瓦列按捺不住动了一下，因为这份小小的动静，侦探先生的目光突然转移到了他身上，“伯爵先生身边大部分都是平民出身的将领，流亡的皇帝虽然有诸多毛病但看人的眼光好像还是有几分的，所以在我发现瓦列先生和缪拉先生三个月前出现在他身边时我就有了一个问题，皇帝知道吗？”  
红茶的热量让侦探先生略微舒心了一些，与还没能完全明白过来的尤里安不同，他看向坐在自己面前的所有乘客，这些人并非是满腹怒火的复仇者、并不是老奸巨猾的阴谋家，相反他们中的大部分处在人生最美好的岁数里，年轻又充满朝气，没有任何一个人希望他们被复仇的血所污染、影响未来的人生道路。  
“接下来有一部分纯粹是我的推测，如果有说错的地方还请侯爵夫人尽管指正，与在座的大部分先生们不同，侯爵夫人你与希尔德小姐是纯血统的贵族，当然希尔德小姐可能是因为年轻的关系，思维与您又有些不同，我留意到您在叙述死者身份的时候表现出了相当的感慨，那是基于您曾经认为他会是个好皇帝的基础想法，作为两方的中间人我想，最初您的想法应该是非常简单的吧？希望战争能够停止，希望死者能够全身而退，但您又赞赏伯爵的才华和谋略，脑子里非常清醒地意识到只有他才能让平息一切，让国家重新走上正规，所以我斗胆猜测，你将这段话告诉给了你的挚友、伯爵的姐姐安妮罗杰，将去留的决定权交给那位夫人来决定。”  
“安妮罗杰夫人选择了死者，当然这并不是因为爱，而是那位夫人考虑到了伯爵阁下，她不希望自己的弟弟用弑君的方式让自己得到解脱，也不希望保皇党和改革派重新燃起战火，作为枕边人，她恐怕比侯爵夫人您更清楚那个皇帝的真面目，所以她选择放弃自由，重新回到牢笼里，然而您却后悔了。”  
“一开始你俩有一定通信的权利，我猜测安妮罗杰夫人身边一定有忠于您的侍女时不时传递一些消息，然而那位夫人突然病了，一病不起，香消玉殒，作为第一个知道消息的您，恐怕有无限的悔恨，自责兴许淹没了您的心灵，虽然有几个时间点我依旧还琢磨不清，但结局却非常肯定，您利用了所有人，以这节车厢为舞台，进行了一场盛大的复仇仪式，然而……却失败了。”  
“我说对了吗？”  
这一串连珠炮似的发问终于让伯爵动了一下，罗严克拉姆伯爵扭过头看向侦探，眼里竟露出了两分笑意，“您的意思是，我们这里所有人都被她蒙骗了吗？”  
“伯爵先生您说这话实在有些有趣，侯爵夫人的小算盘显然不够您看的，我相信在看到死者的那一瞬间您的确有些震惊，但在之后当您发现侯爵夫人发簪是安妮罗杰夫人的遗物时，所有事情您应该已经比我清楚了，我之所以没有继续盘问其他人，就是因为我知道若再不将所有人聚集在一起，一个非常重要的证据就会被您销毁掉，当然这样做并不是因为您心中有鬼，而是……您并不希望侯爵夫人背上罪名，希尔德小姐和您正试图保护她。”  
“因为您知道人不是她杀的。”  
“这辆车上没有任何人动过手。”  
“佛瑞德李希四世是自杀的。”  
这个结局看起来非常胡扯，完全不符合逻辑和当事人的身份——那位流浪的皇帝生前养尊处优，绝对没有人会相信他会在午夜用劣质安眠药自杀，但杨威利却并没有更改自己的看法，反而在整理了几分钟思绪后继续说道，“我曾和他面对面做在一起过，当时他的脸色苍白、脸颊消瘦，考虑到他的人生轨迹，我有理由怀疑在过去那段漫长的放纵生活中，酒色和其他药物让他的心脏负担过于沉重，所以即使是因为心梗立刻离世也并不会很让人奇怪。”  
杨威利对病理学的研究并不能算是非常深厚，但用药物调整心跳导致其停止跳动的事情他却并非第一次碰到，只是上一回的案件中当事人是被毒害的，而这次却是自杀，“最开始有两件事情让我想不明白，劣质安眠药的存在和匕首造成的伤口到底哪个才是真正致人死亡的原因，我很仔细地观察过尸体上的伤口，它没有明显拔出再刺入的重复伤痕，但匕首上却留有很明显的二段式血迹，所以从一开始我就怀疑这把匕首至少有两个人碰过，首先是死者，毋庸置疑他刺了自己一刀，但安眠药和急速发作的心脏病让他没能完成这一下，他的手此时此刻已经非常无力了，所以匕首卡在肌肉上没能顺利刺入心脏，血液在匕首上留下了第一道印痕，如果我们仔细观察凶器的话会发现尖部三四厘米的地方颜色要比上面的更深一些，证明了第一刀与第二刀在同一个位置却并不是同一个时间造成的。”  
“很有趣的说法，”侯爵夫人歪了下头，“但您的暗示却更让人摸不清楚头脑了，如果陛下是自尽的那为什么会有两刀？”  
“这就要问您了夫人，您为什么要补上一刀？如果没有您这一刀，整件事情几乎没有什么隐情，一切都非常简单，流亡的四世陛下之所以自杀是因为疲倦恐惧和对安妮罗杰夫人的爱，即使他根本没有表现出这点，即使他过去从未珍惜过某个女性，但那位夫人在宫变时、在那样危难的情况下选择和他离开，对于他这样身份地位遭受巨变的人来说是非常大的安慰，如果说在过去他不过是贪图美色，那么至少在他带走那位夫人，两人朝夕相处的那一年多里，显然他真真正正地爱上了一个人，然而他很清楚，您也说过那位流亡者在年轻时非常聪明，绝对不是即位后那些年来表现出的不堪入目，所以他非常清楚，那位夫人是不爱他的。所以他愤怒他纠结他不甘心却最终无能为力，在这里我不得不好奇地问一句，那之后，也就是在安妮罗杰夫人尚且活着的那段岁月里，流亡的那位陛下有虐待过那位夫人吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

旁边坐着的莱因哈特脸色明显变了一下让整节列车的气氛瞬间凝重起来，尤里安略带惊慌地朝监护人先生看了两眼，却发现杨威利的表情并没有任何变化，反而继续滔滔不绝地推理了下去，“很好，伯爵的脸色已经证明这绝无可能，不过想想也是如此，当时您已经掌握了国内大权，保皇派和改革派因为安妮罗杰夫人存在的缘故双方应该保持着一个微妙的平衡，所以即使流亡的皇帝又恨又怨，他也应该不至于将所有的怒火发泄在枕边人身上，那么到底是什么让安妮罗杰夫人突然香消玉殒的呢？”他的目光在侯爵夫人、希尔德小姐、罗严塔尔先生身上转了好几圈，突然站了起来，“有趣！有趣！这真是个十分有趣的案件，最开始，我以为这是莱因哈特阁下对皇帝的复仇，然后我以为这是侯爵夫人为朋友报仇，现在我觉得这应该是流亡的皇帝对保皇派的复仇，你说呢？作为共谋者的侯爵夫人。”  
“我很好奇您所谓的共谋者是什么意思，”优雅的夫人微微歪了下头，“看在普天神明的份上，我并没有帮助过皇帝陛下自戕，您刚才推测的第二刀也绝对不是我动的手。”  
“是的，我全都想明白了，但侯爵夫人，您是串联整个案情的关键人物，一开始我以为您上车是基于您自己的决定，但却忘了您作为一个久居深宫的女性，弑君这个罪名即使是您这样一个传奇人物，也未免过於沉重了，所以我推测您之所以会出现在这里，恐怕是遵照了死者的命令。在这之前，至始至终我没有想明白为什么您要强调这节车厢上还有一个人，一开始我以为这是为了给整个案件增加一些不必要的枝干，让我陷入困境，但随着刚才我仔细观察了您的脸色、伯爵的脸色和大家各自的神态，有个不可思议的推测出现在了我心头，这个人是按下第二刀的人、是出现在您房间的人、是希尔德小姐那奇怪的二人论中真正存在的那个人，在上车之后，有件事情发生过但被我忽略掉了，就是死者勒令奥贝斯坦先生和希尔德小姐换过房间，那的确是条非常乖顺的狗却依旧对陌生人保有本能反应，譬如我走近它的时候，它会有些警惕地拱起背，如果以此为前提条件进行推理的话，死者是否是为了防止奥贝斯坦先生发现有人进入过他的房间，所以才刻意让狗离自己远一些的呢？若他只是打算自杀，调换邻居和邻居的邻居纯粹是多此一举，那么这个动作的深意到底是什么呢？所以侯爵夫人请您给我一句实话，流亡的皇帝和伯爵两个人的车票是不是调换过？住在死者房间的人其实一开始应该是伯爵阁下吧？”  
在一阵几乎让尤里安窒息的沉默中，侯爵夫人脸上原有的镇定自若终于有了一丝瓦解，她仿佛失去了精气神般颓然靠倒在沙发上，“……是的，因为一车厢原本都是认识的人，所以他俩对自己到底住在哪个房间一开始并没有很在意，但出事之后，莱因哈特就猜到到底发生了什么。”  
“当然毕竟验尸的是梅克林格先生，他兴许会向我隐瞒一两个关键点，但绝不会对伯爵保持沉默，所以整件事情应该是这样的，安妮罗杰夫人去世了——死因不明，但看四世陛下的情况，这中间恐怕有一些宫廷阴谋，无论那位皇帝到底是何时彻底发现自己心意的，人已经死了，他的身体也随之每况愈下，这两年我留意过贵国的新闻，随着那位女王年龄渐大，保皇党也引发过几次骚乱，米达麦亚阁下应该就是处理骚乱后急急赶来的，这也能解释了为什么伯爵身边的人会出现在四世身边，监视是一方面、查清安妮罗杰夫人的死是一方面、最后恐怕也有保护这个人以防保皇党狗急跳墙的因素在其中吧？”  
缪拉低头笑了一下，算是默认了这份推测，杨威利因此略微感觉松了一口气，在灌下小半杯红茶后他再次试图重演整个案件，“弗瑞德里希四世陛下并不是个单纯的酒色之徒，从他册立继承人并指定监护人的角度就能看出他的深谋远虑，监护人是希尔德小姐您的父亲，于情于理都应该属于贵族中亲近改革派的那批，而纯正的保皇派却并非是保护弗瑞德里希四世的人，而是坚定认为自己应该享有贵族特权的那批人，所以对于他们来说，四世陛下最好的结局是死在伯爵手里，然后伯爵作为弑君的罪人，让他们能够师出有名联同普通贵族一起讨伐你们，最后控制住女皇让那个七岁的孩子嫁给他们其中一个人的子嗣，然后再宣布退位将皇位传给他们中的某一个，所以保皇派不是保护皇帝的那派，而是保护皇权的那派。不过他们却不能轻易动作，因为随着三年前的宫变，各大贵族要么被抓要么被杀，稍有实力又没立刻动作的全被赶回了封地，被伯爵阁下麾下诸位有实力的将领紧密监视着，所以他们不可能派出他们身边熟悉伯爵、熟悉伯爵身边所有人的人来当刺客，只能雇佣一个高手让他想尽办法登上这辆伯爵和皇帝绝对会上的列车，这就是夫人您说的陌生人。”  
“布朗胥百克公爵的侄子是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，自以为用点小恩小惠就能收买我，不过是个小妾出的庶子也敢做皇帝梦，”侯爵夫人冷笑了一声，“当然陛下对此也不是很奇怪，毕竟这一套他登基前也做过，相比之下莱因哈特在这方面就稍显稚嫩了。”  
“行伍出身和从小在宫中长大的人总是有些许不同的，不过既然您承认了，那我就说一下简单的前因后果，一年多前安妮罗杰夫人去世，抱着愧疚感和痛苦的四世陛下身体状况每况愈下，保皇派此时此刻已经不能完全被他控制了，但却并非没有钉子埋在其中，布朗胥百克公爵身边的人的动静通过您的关系依旧源源不断地被汇总送到他身边，然后他确定了一个计划，您是执行人，为了达成这个计划，你们首先让吉尔菲艾斯先生进入列车，成为列车员——之所以让他先来是因为所有人都知道这位先生对于伯爵本人来说是多么重要，这样一个人离开前线毋庸置疑是给保皇派的一个信号，让他们认为伯爵的心思完全在追查安妮罗杰夫人死亡真相上，放松了对各地贵族动向的监视，几个月后，您告诉保皇派，伯爵出于种种考虑派了两个人在四世身边，保护也好监视也好，无论您怎么说，总之因为伯爵派人的关系即使是保皇派中仅剩的那些忠于四世的人也不得不选择谨慎隐藏起来，于是派系中的两方无意间就停止了消息沟通，不得不全靠夫人您来转达，一来一去就有了您略微变动语序或者说辞的机会，让他们没能第一时间确定四世陛下在上车后到底在哪个包间里，我想您一开始给了他们一个号码，然后说四世陛下不满意要求更换，然后说了我的房号、接着又说了其他人的房号，因为这样频繁地换来换去，所以最终他们会告诉你，杀手会在火车停后去您的房间确认，此后您站在房间门口引开我们所有人的注意力，而那时他们以为是伯爵的房间其实躺着的是已经去世了的四世陛下，杀手在黑暗又狭小的包间里无法看清到底发生了、又听到外面一片吵闹，担心有人推开您进来检查房间，于是摸黑摸到刀就用力往下一刺，却立刻发现下面那个已经是个死人了，这就是我在两点不到时听到的叫声，他太惊讶了，最终暴露了自己。”  
案件推理到这一步对于侦探先生来说还有一个未解之谜——伯爵到底是什么时候确认凶手并逮捕犯人的。若是昨天晚上，即使窗外风雪交加，睡在隔壁房间的自己也不可能毫无所觉；若是今天才动的手，那伪装成列车司机的凶手之前又藏身何处呢？  
事实上，在与这些先生、小姐们接触过以后，杨威利已经隐隐约约地察觉到伯爵身边有人心思并不单纯，奥贝斯坦先生没一句真话、罗严塔尔先生也有隐瞒了诸多事实，联想到米达麦亚是最后一个赶上火车的人，一个特别微妙的想法隐隐约约冒出了头，“我留意到之前唯独克斯拉先生您进出车厢的次数最多，所以负责抓捕计划的应该是您。”  
假冒的侦探微微点了点头算是默认了这个推测，杨威利立刻跳过了在他心中徘徊的其他问题，转而将目光重新停留在伯爵身上，这位光辉之子被保皇派视为充满野心的阴谋家、又被民众们视为解放者，但侦探先生从他眼里能够看到的并不是这辆车上的凶杀案，也不是远在奥丁堆在他办公桌上的那些陈年旧事，他仿佛看到了一柄绝世之剑通身散发着刺人的气息，他身边的人都对这份凌厉退避三舍，唯独坐在他身后的吉尔菲艾斯毫无所觉。  
侦探先生为自己的推测在心中长长叹息了一声，他朝伯爵做了个手势，将那位即将身登大宝一步登天的年轻人请到了车厢的另一头，用拉门隔绝掉了身后所有的视线，“我还有些想法。”  
伯爵微微笑了一下，也就只有这个时候他才看起来有点年轻人的样子，而不是平常出现在报纸头条的那副严肃面孔，“您出现得太突然让一些计划产生了变动，不过从我的角度而言，这种变化虽然出人意料却未尝不是坏事。”  
杨威利朝拉门外看了一眼，大家看起来好像都非常平静，但总有那么一点奇妙的违和感，侦探先生在静观片刻后突然问道，“为什么会是吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“抱歉你说什么？”伯爵愣了一下旋即笑意又深了两分，“我很想说这是他和我之间的私事，但好像你不是这么看的。”  
“我没怀疑你俩之间的感情问题，啊虽然我在这方面没什么经验可谈，”杨威利尴尬地笑了两声，“但吉尔菲艾斯先生会出现在这里首先就是个问题，他为什么会出现在这里，一开始我以为你俩对这件事情是有默契的，但一路上这种默契显然没在公事上发挥作用，虽然很微小，但红头发的先生不经意间小小地扯了一下您的后腿。”  
“他一贯比我更真实一些……也更理想主义，”伯爵并没有否认这个说法，甚至从某个角度来说默认了最开始时，恋人在面对侦探先生询问时所表现出来的‘过分诚实’，“当然我相信您看出来的并不止这一点。”  
“如果伯爵先生您的意思是吉尔菲艾斯先生和奥贝斯坦先生之间那肉眼可见的不和的话，是的我看出来了。”  
“第二人无用论，”莱因哈特靠在沙发上轻声说道，“奥贝斯坦的看法，如同名字所示的那样，他不认可吉尔菲艾斯作为副手存在的可能性，所以我们之间发生了点问题。”他几乎没有瑕疵的脸上略微露出了点波动，杨威利敏锐地察觉到了那丁点情感波动中流露出的庆幸，这恰恰证实了他一直感觉到的围绕着那些先生们之间微妙气氛并不是彼此陌生，而是微妙的龃龉。  
奥贝斯坦先生——哦当然杨威利第一次见到他时就已经察觉出那位先生浑身上下散发的那种不合群的气氛，考虑到性格和身体条件，他应该是在座所有人里最憎恶黄金树王朝的人，作为莱因哈特的智囊他显然不光只拥有智慧，还有敏感和极端。杨威利没有去思考吉尔菲艾斯曾经遇上过什么，他既然能够还坐在这里便证明过去的问题已经不是问题了，而未来的问题还尚未产生。  
侦探先生朝着米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的方向又看了两眼，突然说道，“请告诉我，伯爵阁下，出兵费沙的计划，是在确认安妮罗杰夫人去世之后开始进行的吗？”  
尤里安一头雾水，他刚勉勉强强跟上监护人先生那段长篇推理的节奏，突然又被迫接受了一个更奇怪的说法——出兵费沙——从地理学的角度考虑，费沙位于联盟和帝国之间，一直以来作为中间贸易国维持着中立态度，当然这种不偏不倚只是对外的借口，即使是这个年轻人，日常也能从各种报刊杂志上看到该国特有的搅屎棍生存方式。  
今天站站这边，明天站站那边，两头都有生意两边都不得罪。  
他的养父曾经就这个情况做过相当长篇幅的吐槽，类似于“迟早阴沟里翻船”的说法也提到过几次却没想到就在今时今日、在这个离费沙还有几百公里的地方，战争让人毫无防备地突然而至，在莱因哈特的默认下从杨威利口中被丝毫不差地推理了出来。  
他看看监护人先生再看看伯爵，眼前的两个人仿佛不是侦探和外交官，反而如同各种侦探小说里喜欢描写的那种惺惺相惜的对手那样，有着奇怪的默契。这场火车上的杀人案——当然现在仔细想想若是加上战争的成分，那就已经不能算是一个只需要出动若干警察就能处理掉的案件了，反而是几个人、几方以火车为棋盘下的一盘棋罢了。  
这个少年坐在椅子上闷头又想了一会，忍不住偷偷摸摸地翻了翻他监护人的笔记本，果然发现在记录随身行李的那几页里有好几个人随身带着地图——一开始他没将这个小小的细节放在心上，现在却成了几乎不敢细想的重要证据。  
“如果我猜得没错的话，在宫变的时候四世陛下应该逃进了费沙，撇开诸如野心之类的说法不提，单单考虑你们姐弟之间的感情，伯爵阁下恐怕也曾希望那个男人是死在自己手里而不是这样死的吧？所以不如说说整件事情到底是怎么回事，好了解我内心的疑惑，毕竟我只是个退了休的侦探，没有搀和两国战争的意愿。”  
莱因哈特笑了一下，表现得非常坦然：“在去年……保皇派曾经试图行刺我，当然因为愚蠢和过于自信，我差点失去了他，当然如您所见，奥贝斯坦并不能算是那种讨人喜欢的类型，他的行事和作风，的确有极端又偏激的部分，但对我而言却是最好不过的刀，我接受了这把刀自然地承受带来的反噬效果。那次事件过后，吉尔菲艾斯曾一度被外界认为已经去世但实际上我们计划是由他先行潜入费沙将姐姐接出来，但计划没赶上变化，”他停顿了一下突然问道，“您听说过地球教吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

杨威利微微一愣，他曾经侦办过与该教派有关的案件，那是个看似非常普通的雪山失踪案，却耗时许久、牵扯众多，虽然最终将犯人绳之以法，但那个人最后微妙的眼神却始终刻在侦探先生的心里。  
侦探先生曾经无数次站在那些依旧被保存良好的证据链面前徘徊，证据链没有错、凶手也坦然认罪，地球教的阴影却徘徊在周围始终挥之不去。  
那个组织背后有庞大的势力和人脉——侦探先生素来憎恨毫无必要的人际交往关系，讨厌那种你来我往的唇枪舌战和政治角力，然而却始终无法彻底摆脱它们，“我知道他们，”侦探先生沉吟了片刻，“不过这个消息也不算很意外，毕竟这趟列车应该也有地球教的股份。”他点点装饰在窗下木框上的精美雕饰，那是诺亚方舟的故事，也是地球教一贯喜欢的传教典故。  
“费沙历任领主都是地球教的人，鲁宾斯基也不例外。”  
“黑狐并不是莽撞的人。”  
“但没有人会放弃如此大的利益，不动心才比较奇怪。”  
“你动心了。”杨威利冷静地说道，“当然考虑到性格，应该是奥贝斯坦先生说服了你？”  
“当然也有一部分原因是我不想等了。”在这两天的行程中，杨威利很少看到伯爵情绪波动的样子，在吉尔菲艾斯不在的时候他往往如同一尊雕塑，充满着压迫的美感，总有无法接近的错觉。而红发先生的存在会冲淡他身上的凌厉与杀气，即使依旧不好亲近，却从神明的座位走下来成为了凡尘中的一个人。但现在的模样又和之前的两种不太相似，他并不是等着自己询问的嫌疑犯伯爵莱因哈特，而是坐在棋盘前等待着将军的棋手、是整盘棋局的主宰、是敌国未来的皇帝。然而侦探先生没将自己的想法一五一十地说明清楚便听到伯爵继续补充道，“那个人逃入费沙并不让人意外。”  
“作为第三方的中立国，费沙的确是双方流亡人士喜欢的地方。”  
“但那个人毕竟当过皇帝，既然成为过主宰就不会乐意成为黑狐的棋子。您有一点推测错误，当然这件事情即使是侯爵夫人也没有想到，姐姐去世之后是他先联系的我，双方的消息几乎是同时抵达的，当时……”莱因哈特抿了下唇，“离吉尔菲艾斯抵达还差两个小时。”  
“安妮罗杰夫人到底是怎么去世的？”  
“我无法确定，”莱因哈特沉默了几秒，“我有猜测，那家伙也有，但我的猜测与他的截然不同，那时候他不愿意去证明，一年半后却想要展现出黄金树王朝皇族末裔的气势，你不觉得很可笑吗？”  
“人的想法是会变的，阁下，即使一开始不在乎，失去后反而变得格外痛苦的事情并非没有。”  
“所以，他想做饵我成全了他、他想自救又放弃也是他自己的选择，至于杀人的是谁是费沙的人、是他的人还是侯爵夫人，我已经没有兴趣知道了，毕竟姐姐无法回来，而我只能继续前进。”  
伯爵站了起来，金色的半长头发在杨威利面前一闪而过，当他踏出这个小小的会谈室的瞬间，这列车厢上所有人的身份便悄然改变，杨威利无法阻止接下来的狼烟四起、也不可能阻拦那位伯爵心中的星辰大海，他只能默默站在车门边上看着来来往往的士兵、看着小声交谈又悄然散去的将军们。  
还有吉尔菲艾斯先生。  
红发的列车员站在离莱因哈特一步之遥的地方，仿佛是个影子，却在无声无息之间被光拉到了身边，“你是我的半身，”这句话随着风飘进了侦探先生的耳朵里，杨威利长叹一声道，“行吧，去收拾收拾东西，费沙要沦陷了。”  
“那……那到底是谁杀的人？”尤里安依旧一头雾水，他试图从监护人的口中得到一个答案好在结案呈词里写上点啥，却没想到这个答案未免有些过于出人意料了。  
“侯爵夫人。”  
“诶！可是……可是……您不是否认了这个说法吗？”  
“只有她才会让伯爵脸色大变，可能是莱因哈特也没有想到那个女人会在最后关头爆发出这种力量吧？当然她是个极为出色的女性，在人性方面可谓是行家中的行家，我还真被她唬住了一会。”  
“那……那接下来会怎么样？”  
“会怎么样？”杨威利没有回答尤里安的问题，反而顺势看向了罗严塔尔那边，金银妖瞳的指挥官褪去了身上那层轻浮的伪装正与米达麦亚站在一隅小声交谈，“伯爵是平民出身。”  
他顿了顿又道，“一个平民成为一国之首，自然有人会想着效仿一二，但人是最奇怪最矛盾的动物，”他补充道，“会有叛逆心、又会有崇拜之情、会有各种羁绊和舍得，这样矛盾与统一，我竟在一个人身上通通看到了。”  
尤里安看上去没能明白，却不妨碍他将杨威利所说的话统统记在心里，这个年轻人有尚且有大把的时光去验证人性的光辉与黑暗。


End file.
